Change
by BookwormFOREVER15
Summary: After Ginny gets raped, she ends up deciding to leave the country. MeanWhile Renesmee gives Jocob some tough news. When Ginny and Jacob meet things might not turn out to be so horrible. Warning Mature Content. Lots of swearing. Alternate Universe. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the dark pathway, normally I would have had dad come get me but it is a warm evening, the sun is still setting. It is just dark because I am in the treed stretch of the twenty minute walk from Luna's. I made this path through the trees because it gets me to her house ten minutes faster. Suddenly, I hear someone behind me. I pretend to sneeze so I can look at the person. He is a tall, largely built man. I quicken my pace, as I can't get an apparition license. They changed the age to eighteen. All of the sudden, he apparates so he is in front of me. He blocks the path, because this is the one little bit where there are rocks on either side if the path.. He stares at me.

"You're pretty."

"Um, thank you for the compliment. If you could just move, you're kind of blocking for the path, and I have people waiting for me at home."

"Don't worry. I'll be quick." Suddenly he blasts a spell at me. I fall down no longer supported by my legs.

I try to move, I try to scream. _The blocked mind spell._ It blocks messages from your brain to your body. It is dark magic, and is under inspection to be made unforgivable. He moves towards me and I suddenly understand his intentions. _I am about to be raped._ My mind wants to scream, my mind wants to run. He pulls down my pants and panties, and very quickly I am experiencing the worst pain ever. My mind gets a message through, silent tears stream down my face.

When he is finished, he puts his own clothing back on, casts the reversing spell, and apparates away. Slowly my body is doing what I want again. I sit up in pain and confused. There is a lot of blood, all of it is probably mine. I shudder. I quickly pull my clothing on and compose myself. I start to walk back slowly. I try to decide what to do.

I have made a decision by the time I get home. I won't tell anyone. I will be seen as weak, and besides, I just had my period a week or two ago. I won't get pregnant. I will be fine. There is no need to spend time worrying about this. It never happened. I am late coming home because I saw a family of deer, and stopped to watch. No one will ever know.

"Hello Ginny. What took you so long?" Mum asks as soon as I am in the door.

"I stopped to watch a family of deer."

"Oh, ok. Supper will be in twenty minutes." She says.

I go upstairs and clean myself up as best I can. Maybe I should tell mum. There are so many more questions she is gonna ask. I don't want to eat dinner for example. I go downstairs. Me, Mum, Dad, Ron, Fred, and George all sit at the table. Everyone dishes theirs out. I take a small spoon full of potatoes, a pathetic amount of peas, and a small slice of roast. Mum stares at me.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"Why not?" Mum asks.

"Me and Luna had lots of snacks." I lie.

"Ok." She says, but gives me the, 'we will talk later.' look. I nod. I pick at my food and stay silent through dinner. Once all the boys are done, Mum shoes them away.

"What is the real reason you aren't hungry?" She asks. _Shit._ I don't know if I can keep it quiet.

"I ate lots at Luna's."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes." I really don't want to tell her. She will freak out and make a huge deal about it. "I am tired, and I have a headache. I am going to bed." I go get a pain killing potion and go to my room. I fall into a restless sleep, the scene replaying constantly in my mind.

Three weeks later

I check the calendar. _Shit._ I was wrong. I was raped closer to my next period than I thought. I am two weeks late now. I go down to the potion room. I look up the potion. I quickly brew it, and then take a small clean knife and cut my finger and drop the blood in. The potion turns purple. _Shit! Shit, Shit Shit! I Ginevra Weasley am not yet eighteen and pregnant am with my rapist's child._ I try to think and eventually come to a decision.

I am not aborting, that is for sure. I will pack my things and leave in the night. I will go away, and have the baby, he or she will be given up for adoption, and then I will return. I will join the HolyHead Harpies, and will one day reconnect with my child. I pack my clothes and anything else I might need into my trunk I then shrink it and put it in my purse. Once Mum and Dad are in bed. I grab my wand, my purse and a sweater. I silently leave the house. I will be back in no more than two years. I hope. I head to a hotel and pay for a night.

I am gone by dawn, and quickly stop at Gringott's I have all my money changed into muggle money and head to a muggle airport. I look for the soonest flight available. I guess I am headed to Seattle, Washington.

Once I am on the plane I decide that I shouldn't stay in Seattle. Too easy to track. I look at a map I picked up. I close my eyes and point. I guess my final destination, it Forks Washington.

When I get off the plane, I find where I can pay for a bus ticket. I buy one headed to Forks. The bus is dead. There is me, the driver, and two other passengers. I sleep on the bus, because I couldn't get comfortable on the plane, it was too loud and I didn't want to recline my seat. But here it is the opposite.

I arrive and Forks and realize, it is late, and I am hungry. I find a diner and eat an amazing grill cheese sandwich. I am thankful there is an inn in the same building. I check in. When I do, I realize there is help wanted. I decide to speak up.

"I saw your sign that says help wanted?" I ask.

"Yes, we have been looking for help for months. No one wants to work here. They all have other jobs."

"I think I might be able to help."

"Why, are you looking for work?" She asks suddenly very excited.

"Yes, I just moved here from England."

"No offense but why here?" She asks.

"I needed to get away, I don't really want to be found. My family can be a little crazy. I just really need to get away."

"I guess that makes sense. So what type of work are you looking for?"

"It doesn't really matter. I just need to make some money."

"Ok, are you comfortable waiting tables in the diner?" She asks.

"No problem." I say automatically.

"Ok then. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well then you are hired!" She says excitedly, she hands me an apron.

"Um, I should probably let you know, I am pregnant, I will be on leave in a matter of months."

"That is ok. For now lets just be glad that you can work now. Your shift starts at eight in the morning." She says.

I am thankful. I take my things and the key card for my room. I stretch out on the bed. I go to sleep wanting to be well rested for my first day of work.

 **A/N So what do you guys think? I know that is unrealistic because Ginny doesn't have a work visa and all that, but it tis fanfiction. If you don't like it don't read. Anyways tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Jacob's POV and what is happening in his life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Nessie has grown a lot. She was born seven and a half years ago, but Carlisle says she is mentally and physically the age of a twenty one or two year old. We have been dating since her last birthday. Edward wasn't happy at first, but Nessie, who goes by Ness now, told him that is what it took for her to be happy. He eventually agreed. I put on my jacket and head to my motor bike. I check to make sure the little box is still secure in my pocket. I put Ness' helmet on the back and speed down the highway. I plan on proposing tonight. We haven't been dating long, but I have known her her whole life, she is my everything and I am hers. I pull up to her house. I park my bike and go to the door. Ness answers.

"Hey, you ready?" I ask her.

"About that, um, we need to talk." She takes in an unsteady breath.

"Ok what about?" I ask. She slips on some flip flops and comes outside, we sit on the porch.

"We have been dating for almost six months now. I have wanted to say something for a while. I really like you." She pauses. "As a brother. We are just too close. I am sorry, it just, it's weird dating you and I would be unhappy in a relationship with you." She says. I say nothing. I have wanted to be with her for her entire life. And she just told me she see's me more as a brother.

"Umm. I get it, I guess. Umm I am just going to go." I say and briskly leave. I hop onto my motor bike. As I start it, I pull the ring box out of my pocket and let it fall to the ground. I speed off Ness calling after me. _Why should I go back? She doesn't want to be with me. And that is clear._ I speed down the highway until I can't take it anymore. I pull over and park. I pull off my shirt, pants, socks and shoes. I run off into the woods as a wolf. I howl a sad low howl. Soon the others will know, but none of them will know the pain. If I was in my human form I would probably be in tears. The love of my life just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I don't know if I will ever be happy again.

It has been a week and a half, I am going to talk to Ness. I don't know what she wants to talk about. I won't let her persuade me into dating again, well it hurts not to, it hurts even worse to see her unhappy. I park my bike and go to the door.

"Jacob! You actually came." She says when she answers the door.

"Yes I did, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well I just, you didn't really give me a chance to say much else the other day, you just, left."

"Sorry about that, but you hurt me, bad." I tell her the truth.

"I know, and I am soo sorry. But Jake, I, I see you as a brother, that is what you are to me, you have always been."

"So was our entire relationship a lie?" I ask.

"I don't know if lie is the right word. I tried, I thought maybe we could change our relationship. I tried, I really did, it just wasn't happening." She pauses. "You have been waiting for me for seven years, I didn't want our relationship to go any further. You deserve to be happy, with someone who can love you as a husband. And besides I don't think I could give you children. And if I did, they would be pretty messed up." She chuckles, I do too, but then she gets serious again. "You deserve to have those things and I can't give them to you. I still want to be part of you life, just a different part."

"I understand I guess."

"I saw what you left." She says. She hands me the ring box.

"I was going to propose." I admit.

"I kinda figured. You could sell it, get your money back."

"I will figure that out, but right now I need some space. I will see you around." I say and hop on my bike.

I decide to spend the next week or two in northern Canada. It is far enough away, but I can still get home in two to four hours, if I run fast enough. Also, the scenery isn't bad either. I hop on my bike and drive until I get to the parking lot I want to go to. It is a diner's lot. It is strategic, because there is also an inn and there is always someone there, so my bike won't get stolen, and they diner makes amazing grilled cheese sandwiches. I take off my clothes and stash them in my tree. I always put my clothes there when I am leaving, there is a nice hole in it and I can easily hide my things. I morph into my wolf form, and take off due north.

I return two weeks later. Like always my things are still secure in my tree. I put my clothes on and go into the diner. I sit down and a red headed waitress comes over to me.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and I will be your server today."

 **A/N So thank you to those who have followed my story, it means a lot. Please leave a review. This chapter is short, they will be longer from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

I wake up in the morning, and take a shower. The hot water feels nice on my skin. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I wear jeans and a purple t-shirt. I put on my apron, some flats and a bit of make-up. I then head to the diner. It is pretty easy in the morning, mostly people just stopping in for a coffee to go.

Lunch time however is a completely different. The place is packed. I rush around doing my best to keep everything straight. _Was it table five or 15 that wanted three caeser salads and the french onion soup?_

Somehow I made it through the lunch rush. A little after lunch a young man comes in. He looks like he is from the reserve near by, but none-the-less he is cute. I put a smile on my face and walk over to him.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and I will be your server today." I say. "What can I get you?" I ask, noticing his eyes. They are deep and dark, like he has been through a lot of shit recently. He also looks tired, I wonder why. It is only 1:30.

"I will have an iced tea, and two grilled cheese sandwiches."

"And soup or salad?" I ask.

"Salad."

"Ok, your food will be ready in a few minutes." I walk back to the kitchen and give the chef his order. I then fill a glass with iced tea for the man and bring it over to him. I place it down on the table.

"I haven't seen you around before." He says.

"I just moved here from England, hence my accent." I say.

"Well it is nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

"So, uh, what brings you here to Forks, it is wet, cold, and is such a small place. How did you even find it?" He asks me.

"Well it is more like I ran away. I got on the first available flight which took me to Seattle and then got on a bus that brought me here."

"You mind telling me why you ran away?" He asks. He seems friendly I will give him the version I gave my boss.

"My family was just getting on my nerves. I wanted to get away, and I didn't want to be found."

"Well I think you choose the right place." He says. I smile. The chef rings the bell signaling the food is ready. I go get it and give it to him.

"Hey, you look tired, why don't you sit for a while?" He asks.

"Ok, just let me get myself a drink." I get my own iced tea and go sit with him. "Ok, you got a chance to ask me some questions now it is my turn."

"Ok, shoot."

"Why do you look so tired. You look like you ran to Canada and back."

Jacob's POV

I chuckle in my mind. If she only knew.

"I like to do intense workouts."

"I guess that would explain your big muscles."

"Yeah, I'm pretty ripped." I say and flex my arms. I am not trying to show off but make her laugh. She giggles. I am happy that she laughed. Her eyes look dark, like she is hiding a huge secret. She looks troubled. I kinda want to help her. You don't just leave England and move to Forks Washington unless something big and bad happened.

After that we start hanging out, I will come into the diner after lunch rush. One day I come in really hungry.

"Hey." I say to her.

"Hi. What you you want? Wait let me guess. Grilled cheese." She says.

"Yup. Four grilled cheese sandwiches, please."

"You said how many?"

"Four."

"Jacob that is a lot. My brothers can't even eat that much at once."

"I know it's a lot. But I have eaten more at once. One time me and my friends came in. I was able to pack away seven of 'em." I say.

"That is insane." She says then goes gives the chef the order and sit with me.

"So you said you had a brother?" I ask.

"I have six of them."

"That is a lot of brothers. How many sisters?" I ask.

"None I am the only girl and the youngest. Mum didn't stop until she had a girl." She tells me.

"I guess that makes sense." I eat my sandwiches and we talk. I am about to leave when I decide something.

"Hey, would you like to come for a ride on my motor bike? I have an extra helmet."

"I don't know, I am only two thirds through my shift."

"Come one, it will be dead until five thirty. We will back by then."

"Well, I will have to ask." She says and goes to ask her boss. She comes back. "Let's go. My boss says I can take the rest of the night off." She says. I smile and lead her to my bike.

"What do ya think?" I ask.

"It's a nice bike." She says.

"I built it myself from spare parts."

"Really, are you sure it is safe?" She says.

"Yes. I have been driving it for years."

"How old are you anyway?" She asks. I was born 27 years ago, but stopped aging nine years ago.

"That is a secret." I say.

"I can keep a secret."

"You don't want or need or are allowed to understand."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Lets just say there are somethings in this world that many wouldn't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you would think."

"Ok how about this. You have a secret and you want to know my age. How about I tell you my age and you tell me your secret." I say. She bites her lower lip.

"Ok, you go first."

"No way. You."

"Fine, but this might be a lot to swallow." She says.

She takes in a deep breath. "Almost a month before I moved here, I was coming home one night. I was taking a short cut. I ended up cornered by a man I didn't know. I was," She pauses. "Raped. I was raped. I went home like nothing happened. I lied to my family and was successful, for three weeks. Until I found out I was pregnant. I decided to leave. I didn't want to be tracked so I ended up coming here. It is so unknown." She says.

"Wow, Gin that's," I pause trying to find the right words.

"Fucked up." She finishes for me.

"Does anyone else know?"

"My boss knows I am pregnant but you and I are the only one's who know I was raped."

"Wow, um, thanks for telling me. I mean you must feel really safe to tell me this but not your own family." I say.

"Yeah, I guess. Just please don't tell anyone." She asks, her eyes plead.

I shouldn't have got her to explain to me. Now I know this insane secret, and although I don't want to I will end up telling people. I feel horrible.

"Yeah sure, I won't tell anyone." I feel even worse lying to her.

"Thanks, now it's your turn." She says. I almost feel like I have to tell her the truth. _No, she will think I am crazy, and if I show her, she will think she is going mad. Or she could get hurt._ I don't want that to happen.

"I am," _Do I lie or tell the truth? My driver's license says I am twenty three._ "Twenty three."

"Really? It seems like you had to think about that."

"I just, don't always feel my age, people always say I look like I am eighteen. I think I might start telling people that."

"You shouldn't lie about your age. Lies lead to false beliefs and false beliefs lead to disappointment later." She says.

"I know. I just," I pause. "I don't know. Are we still going for that ride?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says. I smile I hand her the helmet. She stares at me. "Where is your helmet?" She asks.

"I never wear one." I tell her.

"What happens if you crash?" She asks. Ness had these doubts once she started to understand the dangers.

"I have a feeling I would be ok." I say, talking to my super speed healing without saying anything.

"Ok, but when you die because we get in an accident." She starts.

"I won't." I cut her off.

"Whatever, let's go." She says. I get on the bike and she does after. She carefully put her arms around me. I fix them. Just like I did with Bella, and with Ness.

"You are really warm." She says.

"Yeah, you're not the first to say that. I am just naturally very warm." I say. We speed off. Although it is loud, I can tell she is enjoying this.

A while later though, I can tell that she is getting cold. She is only wearing a sweater, and it is getting late. I pull over.

"You're cold. Aren't you?"

"I have been colder." She says. I pull off my jacket revealing my sleeveless shirt.

"Here." I hand her the jacket.

"No. I am fine. You're gonna freeze."

"I will not. Feel how hot I am." I tell her. She cautiously wraps her arms around me, holding herself against me in a tight hug.

"Fine, but if you get cold, you are taking the jacket back."

"I won't." I tell her.

"God, he is just as stubborn as mum." I hear her mutter. We get back on the bike. As we approach town I ask,

"Are you still staying at the inn?"

"Yes, I am looking for a place, I have the money, it just seems there is no where to rent."

"I could help you look."

"Thanks." She says. We return to the inn. We go to her room. She grabs the paper. We look in the ads section. She is right there is diddly squat for places.

"I will never find a place." She says.

"Hey don't say that. You will find something."

"When?"

"Today. You can stay with me. My dad died recently so I have the whole house to myself. It isn't much, but it is something. There is no mortgage left on it, so it is just the bills each month." I offer. I can she is thinking hard about it.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know you the best, and I am pregnant. I will be a huge grouch bucket in a few months. I would be a huge inconvenience to you." She says.

"No you wouldn't be an inconvenience. And you're right you don't know me the best, but would you rather live with a total stranger?"

"I guess not."

"Then it is settled. You will live with me. Another upside is I have furniture. We will buy you a new bed, but you won't have to buy a couch or anything."

"I guess I can't get a better offer." She smiles.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's POV

It's moving day. I grab my things put them in my trunk and pull it to the car Jacob came by with. He is waiting for me at the back of the car. He opens the hatch and before I can lift my trunk into the car. He picks it up and puts it in the vehicle with ease, as though it weighs nothing.

"So, is this your car?" I ask as we get in.

"Yeah. It was my dad's. When he died I got everything."

"How long ago did he pass away?" I ask gently.

"About a year ago." He says.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it is ok. He was a good dad, we just weren't super close. I mean I cared, and was sad about his passing, but life goes on." He says.

"I am guessing you're an only child?" I ask.

"Yes. My mom died in childbirth with me."

"I am really sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, we will drop your trunk at the house, then we are going into Port Angeles for your bed and bedding."

"How far away is that?"

"About an hour twenty from my house."

"That is a long way to go for a bed."

"That is the closest place. There isn't nothing in town." He explains.

When we get home, Jacob carries everything into the house. I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me. He lets me get the tools from the box and hand them to him well he puts the bed together.

"Please let me help." I beg.

"No."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you could get hurt. You could miscarry."

"And?!" I ask. "I didn't want to get pregnant in the first place. In case you forgot, I was raped. I didn't want this."

"Well this is how I see it. Yes, you didn't ask for this, but, you moved nearly 5000 miles so that your family wouldn't find out, instead of you getting an abortion." He says.

"Yes I did move nearly 5000 miles, because abortion is murder."

"But purposely doing activities that could cause a miscarriage, isn't?" He asks. I guess he has a point.

"I guess you're right, but I wish there was some way I could help you a bit more."

"You can. Hand me a flat head screwdriver." He says. I grab it and hand it to him. He doesn't look he just reaches for it. Before I can do or say anything, his hand is being pierced by the screwdriver.

"Son of a bitch!" He screams out in pain I don't blame him. It is probably an inch deep.

"We need to get you to a hospital." I say looking at his hand.

"No. Just get me a towel, I will be fine." He says. I go get the towel, but still think we should go to the hospital. We can't just slap a bandage on it and say it's fine. I hand him the towel.

"Look away." He says.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to pull it out."

"Jacob, NO!" I scream but it is too late. He yanks it out of his hand, and quickly wraps his hand in the towel. "We need to get you to the hospital." I say.

"No need." He says. He stays in his place on the ground. After a moment he unwraps the towel, all that is left is a fading pink mark.

"How on earth?" I ask mostly myself. "Holy shit! What the Fuck! There is no way in hell. Is there?" I mutter to myself.

"What was that? What is there no way in hell about?"

"You heard that?" I ask him. _He couldn't be. There is no way._

"Yes." He say. _No, he couldn't be. Could he?_ I reach out and touch his hand. It is completely healed. His hand it boiling hot. I flip his hand around. Completely fine.

"You're extremely hot, I have never seen you get angry, and when you do start to get pissed you run off into the woods. You don't worry about getting hurt because you heal extremely fast. And you look like you haven't aged since you were seventeen, but you are as smart as a late-twenties year old. You're a shapeshifter." I say. He swallows.

"You're right, but how did you know that?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Well there are very few that would be able to figure that out. You're not a vampire, you have see you eat human food all the time, and your eye's are green. You're not another wolf like me. I have seen you pissed as all get out. And you are still aging. That only leaves one possible answer that I know of. And it makes sense. You can do things in a second when you don't think I am looking. And you mutter in your sleep. I heard you the other night in the car. You're a witch."

"That's right." I say. I am a witch and I live with a werewolf.

"So you do magic and all that?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Can you show me some magic?"

"Ok." I grab my wand from my boot. "Accio towel." The blood stained towel flies into my hand.

"Cool." He says.

"Can you show me what you look like as a wolf?" I ask curious. I never saw Remus as a wolf. I want to know.

"Ok." He says as he gets up and leaves out the front door. We go around the house. He pulls off his shirt, followed by his shoes socks and pants.

"Step back." He says. I do so leaving lots of space. He clenches his fists. His skin on his shoulders goes red and steams. All the sudden the change happens and a huge, reddish-brown, wolf stands in front of me. His fur looks thick. I cautiously approach him. I pet him. His fur is soft and every thick. He then changes back into his human form. I blush a little when I see he is naked. He quickly pulls his pants on. He then puts on his other clothes.

"So what do you think?" He asks.

"I know you are a wolf but, I don't think you are a werewolf. I think you're a shapeshifter the more I that I think about it." I say.

"I really don't know what it is classified as. It is always just 'the wolf' in the tribe's legends.

"Hang on." I say. I grab my wand out of my boot again. "Creature classifious." I say. Purple kinda smoke comes out my wand it surrounds Jacob. It dives into him, and comes out again. It forms words to me. 'Shapeshifter'. It says. "I was right not a werewolf, but a Shapeshifter, you have magic in you."

"That's what the legends say. At least we know the truth about each other." He says.

"And now I have a puppy." I smile.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to** madbrat **for following this story. Please leave a review telling me if you want shorter chapters more often or long chapters less often.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

"Hey, I am not a puppy." I say.

"You're a dog, and your wolf eyes they remind me of a puppy's, so you are my puppy."

"Ginny please."

"Fine you are my friend, and you just happen to be a dog."

"Thank you." I say.

We finish her bed, while talking about each other's abnormalities. After that we order pizza for supper. We sit on the couch and eat. I get a text from Ness.

 _Wanna come over and hang out? Mom and Dad went out so I am all alone, please come over._

I text her back.

 _I would love to, but it would be better for you to come here. I don't want to be rude to my new friend/room mate._

She texts back.

 _New room mate?_

 _Yes. She recently moved to Forks, she couldn't find a place and we are friends, she is living here with me. Come over and meet her._

 _Ok. I will be over soon._

"Hey Ginny I got a friend coming over. I have known her for a long time and we are more like brothers and sisters." I tell her, she looks at me through squinted eyes.

"What is the catch?" She asks.

"Well, we were dating. We broke up about a month before you came here."

"You were dating a girl who is more like your sister?" She asks.

"Yeah, I admit it was awkward."

"I know the feeling. I dated one of my brothers' best friends. He broke it off before the wizarding war, we had almost two years ago. After the war I told him I couldn't date him anymore." She pauses. "So is this friend a shapeshifter like you? I know some shapeshifter's travel in packs, or are in packs like you."

"No."

"Then why do I have a feeling she isn't normal?"

"I will let her explain that to you." I say as there is a knock on the door. I go answer it. I lead Ness to the living room.

"Ness, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Ness." I introduce them. Ginny looks at Ness for what feels like a long time.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny." Ness says and sits down beside her on the couch. Ness is probably happy that there is someone she can meet and I can tell Ness is trying to play it cool towards Ginny.

"Ness she knows about me."

"You just told her?"

"No, she figured it out. She is a witch." I tell Ness.

"A witch? As in flying on broomsticks and bippeddy boppeddy boo?" She asks.

"No a witch as in, Avada Kevadra followed by the wave of my wand, and your on the ground dead." Ginny says.

"So, witches are real?" Ness asks.

"As real as Shapeshifters, werewolves, and vampires." Ginny says, at the last one Ness' eyes grow big.

"You told her?" Ness whispers.

"No, I didn't say anything." I say.

"Am I missing something here?" Ginny asks.

"Well, I guess it is safe to tell you." Ness says to Ginny. "I am half vampire half human. And my family is vampires."

"How does that work?" Ginny asks.

"Well my dad is a vampire, my mom had me well she was still human. I grew rapidly to this state in seven years. My body is sort of frozen, not like my dad or the rest of my family, but I am not fully human. Like I eat human food, and I used to grow, my hair still does. But I don't think I could ever have a child of my own." Ness says

"Was your mom ok? Like, I don't think that happens often." Ginny asks.

"Well my dad turned her, if that is what you mean but yeah she is still around. And no, there is like one other person in the world like me that we know of."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I love your accent. Where in England are you from?" Ness asks Ginny.

"I lived near London, England. But now I live here ."

"Why would you move so far, just to come to Forks?"

"I didn't want to be found."

"Well you picked the right place."

"So I've been told." Ginny says.

"Why don't you want to be found? If you don't mind my asking." Ness says to Ginny.

"No, I don't mind." She pauses and looks at me, probably wondering if she should tell the full truth. I shake My head no. Ness doesn't need to know that. "I got pregnant, and I didn't want to get an abortion, I didn't want to have the baby there so I left. Once I have the baby I will give him or her up for adoption, and will return home. At least that is my plan."

"Wow, thanks for telling me." Ness says. They continue to talk, probably forgetting I am even here. I will leave them to their girl talk.

Ginny's POV

It is nice having a friend in town who is female. Jacob is nice but he is no girl.

"Ok, so what are you into? Like shopping? Fashion? I bet there is someone in my family that has common interests with you." Ness says to me.

"I don't know, shopping isn't bad, but I love quidditch." I say.

"Quidditch?" Ness asks.

"It is a wizard sport. I like going on ride with Jacob on his bike, it reminds me of being on a broom." I tell her.

"So witches do fly on brooms." She says smiling.

"Yes, but mostly only for quidditch." I say. "Any of age wizards will get around by apparating."

"How does that work?" Ness asks, fantasized by the wizarding world.

"Like this." I apparate to the other side of the room.

"Whoa! That is so cool."

"Watch this." I say as I pull out my wand. "Accio candy." The bowl of candy comes flying to me.

"That is cool." Ness says.

"Anyway, I think that you would like Alice and Rosalie, maybe Emmett. Carlisle is a doctor, what is what he likes, otherwise he is into family. He saved my his wife, my dad, my aunt Rosalie, and uncle Emmett. He also took in aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. And if it weren't for him, my mom probably would have died before I was born. His wife Esme, she likes family. She actually only ended up a vampire because she tried to kill herself over the loss of a child." Ness says. I return to the couch.

"How does that result in becoming a vampire?" I ask.

"Carlisle only turned my family members because they were dying. Edward, my dad, had the spanish flu. Esme attempted suicide. Rosalie was raped, beaten and left for dead." I have more in common with Rosalie than Ness knows. "And Emmett was mauled by a bear. Also Carlisle didn't turn my mom, but she was only turned because she was dying." She pauses. "Anyway, Rosalie likes shopping and young children. Emmett is into sports, and working out. Alice likes shopping and fashion. Jasper likes fighting, he also likes baseball."

"Fighting?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah sometimes when we are bored or whatever it is funny to watch my family fight each other. Not to the death, but my dad reads minds and aunt Alice can see the future. It can be very funny."

"I can see why, I guess." I say thinking about it. "Wait if some if your family members have talents do all vampires? I am pretty sure we only touched on vampires in comparison to what all there is, in school."

"No, only some vampires have talents. There are lots of talents in my family though. My dad is a mind reader, my mom is a shield, aunt Alice can see the future, uncle Jasper is an empath, and I can communicate in special ways."

"Special ways?" I ask, special ways could mean so many things. Ness reaches and touches my cheek with the palm of her hand. I no longer see Jacobs living room, but the sitting room of a very nice house.

 _There are about ten people, they are kind of blurry, but I can tell one of them is Jacob. Two people are focussed on. A baby reaches up and touches the woman's cheek._

" _What was that?" The woman asks the man._

" _Renesmee it is how she communicates." The man replies._

" _How?" She asks_

" _The way I read minds or Alice sees the future. She is gifted." He says._

Suddenly I am pulled back to Jacob's living room. Ness' hand pulls away from my face.

"You can show others our memories by touching them." I whisper. Ness nods. "The woman and man in the memory? Are they your parents?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I guess it must be weird. You look the same age as your parents, and basically all your family."

"It can feel a bit odd at times, but you get used to it." She says.

We end up staying up until one in the morning, and could've talked longer if I didn't have work in the morning. I am glad we are friends, I mean it is a little creepy that she could kill me at anytime, but, I have always lived surrounded by danger. First the twins, then Tom, after that I had a werewolf as a teacher, then there was the Mad Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Junior thing in my third year as well. Then there was the ministry, and then the attack on the burrow, followed by the war. Either way, I am glad to have her as a friend.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. And yes I did use the memory bit from the movie. Please leave a review. If I don't get one soon I might have to stop writing for a while until I get one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

I am woken up to the sound of the shower. Who the fuck is in the shower? _Ginny!_ I keep forgetting. I have been living alone for the past year so some things will take some getting used to. I start getting dressed. _CRASH!_ I hear from the bathroom. I quickly finish with my pants and run to the bathroom door.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I ask.

"I slipped and fell." Ginny says.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I broke something, either my ankle or foot, the pain is kinda all over the place.

"I am coming in there."

"No, wait just um." I can tell she is trying to come up with a plan, so I don't see her naked.

"I won't look, I will come in grab you your robe, shut off the water, hand you the robe, then help you ok?" I say.

"Ok." She says. I shut my eyes and turn the knob. I walk into the steamy bathroom and fumble around for her robe.

I find it and shut off the water. She takes her robe and I can hear her putting it on as best she can.

"Am I good to open my eyes? I ask.

"Yeah." She says. I open my eyes and pull open the frosted glass door. She is on her stomach her ankle is twisted in an horridly unnatural way. I cringe.

"That is definitely broken. And it is definitely your ankle. We have to be very careful not to make it worse." I say. I look else where. She is bleeding from somewhere near her face.

"If you just get me my wand, I can heal it." She says.

"Please can I just help you out of the tub?" I ask. I don't want her healing with magic. It sounds sketchy.

"Fine." She says.

She gives me her hand, I pull her up until I can easily pull her up from underneath her armpit. Her forehead is bleeding a lot. It looks like when she fell she hit her head on the tap. I set her down on the edge of the tub. I grab a washcloth and hold it up against her head, she then takes over, pressing it tightly against her head. I then pick her up bridal style and carry her to the couch. I set her down. I then realize that she is blushing fiercely.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask her.

"Well you don't have a shirt on." She says. I then remember that in a rush to help her I didn't put a shirt on.

"Sorry. I am just used to not wearing a shirt. I will go get one." I say.

"And my wand?" She asks.

"Sorry, but no. You hit your head, I wouldn't want you to use the wrong spell."

"Jacob!" She whines.

"Ginny!" I say, it could be dangerous to do magic.

"Pleeeeeeeassse?" She begs. I shake my head.

"No. I will get you some clothes, and then you are going to see a doctor." I say.

"Fine. I have clothes on my bed, just grab those." She says.

I get my own shirt then go to her room. I grab her clothes. I ditch her work apron, and her left shoe. I do my best not to touch her under garments. That would just be, I don't even know. Ginny is cute, she is very pretty. But I probably have no chance with her. Besides, I don't know if I will ever move on from Ness. I hand them to her.

"I will go into the kitchen."

"Thanks." She says it is obvious she is in pain. I stand in the kitchen after a few minutes she call me into the room.

"I need help with my pants." She says.

"How about I just get you some shorts?" I ask her.

"Ok, they are all still in my trunk." She says. I go to her room and find her a pair of decent length shorts. I give them to her. And go grab her some ice for her ankle and a new cloth for her head.

"Don't remove the original cloth, just add this one." I tell her. As I wrap the ice to her ankle with a tensor bandage. I help her out to my car. I sit her in the back seat so her ankle can be propped up a bit. I then pull out my cell. I call the diner and tell them what is going on. I then phone Carlisle. As I pull out of the drive way.

"Hello?" I say when he picks up.

"Jacob? What is going on? You have maybe phoned me once or twice before." He sounds very curious.

"Well, I got a new room mate. She fell in the tub just a few minutes ago. She bashed her head and broke her ankle."

"Take her to the hospital." He says. Ginny is staring out the window trying to focus on the trees.

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" He asks.

"Well first of all she just moved here from England so the cost would be through the roof, because she has no insurance. And second of all she is a witch. I am worried about her slipping up in front of a bunch or normal people because she has lost so much blood. She has already soaked through two washcloths."

"Ok, bring her here. I will make sure everyone is gone by the time you get here."

"Who all is there?" I ask.

"Ness is here with Alice. Jasper, Esme, Rosalie. Everyone but Bella and Edward." He says.

"Ness can stay." I say.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, first of all her blood lust isn't as strong as everyone else's and she meet Ginny last night. They were pretty quick friends. I don't think she would drain her only female non-family friend." I say.

"Ok." He says. We hang up.

 **How about something new?** Carlisle's POV

"Could everyone come down here?" I yell up the stairs. They all come down pretty quick.

"What is going on, Carlisle? Is Jacob coming over, Ness? I haven't seen much today." It sounds strange coming out of her mouth. She almost always knows what is going on.

"Jacob is coming over, he is bring his new roommate. She injured herself this morning. I am going to fix her up."

"Why don't they just go to the hospital?" Rosalie asks sounding kinda pissed off.

"She is a witch. Jacob is worried about her slipping up something because of how much blood she has lost. Also she just moved from England, she can't go." I tell them. "I want everyone to leave the house. Except for Ness, Jacob says you can stay. But you can go if you want."

"I'll stay." She says. The others go grab what they need and leave the house. I set up just as I hear them arrive. I go out to the car. Ness follows me.

"Carlisle, this is Ginny. Ginny, Carlisle." He introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." I say to the red head who is perched on the edge of the seat. She looks young. Like seventeen. But it is a bit hard to tell the is a huge wad of clothes pressed to her forehead. Ness looks at me she looks very conflicted.

"Are you ok?" I ask Ness.

"I am going to go make some food for those of us who eat. I will join you guys once her forehead is dealt with." She says. I nod. She goes into the house quickly. It must have just been a bit too much. I am glad she is being responsible about it though.

"Nice to meet you too." Ginny says in a sweet young voice with a beautiful british accent. It reminds me of when I was human.

"Let's get you into the house." I say. Jacob picks her up bridal style and carries her into the house. I lead them to my study.

"So you are a witch?" I ask as Jacob sets her down.

"Yes. I have been healed with magic my whole life. If Jacob would just have let me use my wand we wouldn't be here. I could be at work right now in fact." She says.

"Well, not today." I say. I grab a syringe and some pain killers. "This is a pain killer. I just stick it into your upper arm and it will help in a few minutes." I say. She tenses. "It is just a quick pinch. Barely hurts." I tell her.

"I can't." She says to me. "Jacob, I told you to just let me heal myself." She says.

"Am I missing something here?" I ask.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Jacob asks. I know I am missing something.

"No. I will. I don't think I can take the pain killer because I am two and a half months pregnant. A friend whose parents are non-magic said that certain muggle drugs can affect a pregnancy." She says.

"That is correct." I say. I check the bottle from the pain killer. It should be pretty safe. "But this isn't one of those drugs. It won't affect the baby." I say. "Hold you arm out please." I ask. She does so. I pull up her sleeve. She starts to pull back for half a second when I touch her arm. "Sorry my hands are so cold." I say. I give her the needle. "Ok, we should take care of your head first. Just let me take over with the cloth." I say. She removes her hand.

I place my hand on the cloth. I carefully pull it away. There isn't much if any blood coming out of it anymore. I grab some disinfectant wipes and clean the cut. She looks very uncomfortable when I touch her. I wonder why. I explain that I need to give her stitches. She is a little grossed out at the idea. But eventually agrees to let me do them. She tenses whenever I touch her.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I might be a vampire, but I have been a doctor for over a hundred years. Human blood barely even appeals to me anymore."

"It isn't that." She says.

'Do you mind sharing?" I ask as I continue to stitch up her forehead.

"I don't know." She says. I can tell she is thinking about whatever it is. She has a kind of pained look on her face.

"You can trust me. Jacob trusts me. Ness trusts me. I am a doctor. You have nothing to fear from me. If I did anything to you, the vampire rulers would kill me." I say. I don't know how much she knows about vampires.

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone? Not even your wife?" She asks. I nod.

She then goes onto tell me she was raped and that is how she got pregnant. I feel sorry for her. She is so young.

"I am very sorry that all this has happened to you. But I won't hurt you. No one in Forks will hurt you, it is safe here. Ok?" I tell her. She nods. "Can I continue?" I ask. If she needs a minute she can have it.

"No go on." She says. I stitch her up without another word said. Once everything is good and burnt Jacob goes and get Ness. The three of them eat while I cast Ginny's ankle, and I wish that Alice could see Jacob's future, because something is going to happen, but I don't know what.

 **A/N So what did you think about me going into Carlisle's POV. Was it good? Was it bad? Should I put others POV's in there? Should I go back and write it from someone else's POV? Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny's POV

I am surprised at how well Carlisle was able to handle all the blood. I just wish I hadn't been so skeptical of him because he is a guy. I know I can trust him now. It's just hard to trust people after what happened. You never know who could hurt you, you don't know who wants to hurt you. And sometimes you think you are completely safe and then you are hurt. At least that is how I see it. Carlisle finishes with my ankle.

"Ginny, you should stay and meet the others." Ness says.

"I don't know."

"Come on, please. Besides Carlisle said the cast needs time to set properly. That can't happen if you are moving around a ton." Ness says.

"Fine, if it is safe."

"No one will hurt you. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Ok."

"Yay!" She squeaks. "Let's go to the living room. You can't be comfortable here."

"No not really." I admit. With that Jacob picks me up and carries me to the massive, what seems like a family, room. He sets me down so that my legs stretch out on a large 'L' shaped sectional. Ness sits in the corner and Jacob on the other end.

"They should be home soon. Until then we can watch TV or whatever." Ness says.

"Like muggle cable shows?" I ask excited.

"Muggle?" Ness asks.

"Non-magic people."

"Oh. Yes, um, muggle, cable shows."

"The closest I ever got to any cable show is some wizard, childrens, movies. And once Dad took me to see a muggle movie." I explain.

"Wow. Maybe we should watch some disney movies." Jacob offers.

"Disney?" I ask.

"Oh, it is a big children's movie company, they produce all kinds of princess movies. Most little girls dream about meeting their favourite Disney princess." He explains. "I am going to make some pop corn if there is any in the house." He says.

"You may find them interesting. Some have lots of 'magic' in them. Knowing what I know now. I wonder about certaining things. And yes, there should be lots with the other junk food." Ness says the first part to me and the last sentence to Jacob.

"Let's watch one." I say.

"Ok, um let's see," She says pushing on what dad once called a remote. She looks at the words flying across the large screen. "Oohh. Brave. I haven't seen it in a while, it is a really nice story line. I wonder how much of the magic in it seems realistic." She says.

"Ok." I say.

"What did you do for as a child anyway?" Jacob asks from the kitchen.

"Played quidditch in the garden with my brothers. Helped mum and around the house. Sat and watched the twins pull all kinds of pranks on other family members and each other. I may not have been raised with all of our muggle technology but, I had a good childhood." I say.

"Huh, I thought you couldn't do magic until you were eleven?" Ness says.

"No, but you can buy little toy brooms, that float a foot or two off the ground for children." I explain.

"Ok, the movie is starting." Ness says.

We sit and watch the movie and eat popcorn. We watch for a while until the Will O' the Wisps show up. Ness pauses it.

"Ok," I start "There is a spell that can help you find your way to where you want to go but little blue floaty things don't appear." I say. Ness presses play after nodding. We continue watching until the witch scene comes up. She pauses.

"Yes, brooms can work themselves." I say. We press play and watch until the pastry come out of the potion. "No, beautiful looking pastries don't come out of potions." We continue watching. "The witch was apparating and using a time turner." I say. We watch until the mum is turned into a bear.

"Spells can do that, potions don't. Not often, nor should they." We continue until Merida pours the vials into the pot. "Ok, potions no matter what you put in them, DON'T talk." I say. After that we don't pause much. At the end Ness turns to me.

"What did you think?" Ness asks.

"I really liked it, the magic wasn't perfect, but it was a good movie." I say. Ness's phone goes off.

"Oh, Alice is almost home, which means Jasper is too." Ness says. I nod. "Alice, is a bit odd, but loveable. Jasper is an empath, he can feel others emotions and affect them, he often looks like he is in pain, because he is helping the others with their blood lust. He is really, smart and has interesting stories, if you can get to know him. I feel like you and him would understand each other." Ness tells me.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, he fought in a war, he witnessed and experienced some really tough stuff. He also has had to make some really hard decisions, and go through with some pretty awful stuff." She explains.

"From the sounds of it you're right." I say. Just then a short woman with short brown hair and a tall man with slightly longer hair comes in as well. Ness stands up. She ushers the two this way.

"Ginny this is Alice, and that Jasper. Alice, Jasper, this is Ginny." She introduces us. Jasper looks tense.

"Hi, I almost didn't see you coming." Alice says, she sits down, already befriending me.

"Didn't see me coming?"

"I see the future, but I can't see the tribe's future, it has something to do with, vampires and shapeshifters not getting along, or they aren't supposed to. I can't see anything about Jacob's future. Because you guys are already so close I haven't seen much about you. At first I was really confused as to why I kept seeing this red head in like, the town dinner. Now it makes sense." She says.

"It is nice to meet you." Jasper says, he sounds like he is fighting a war within himself.

"Jacob, do you have my wand here?" I ask.

"I did bring it, in case things went south, why?"

"Well Jasper, you can let your shield down a bit more. I can protect myself, if Jacob gives me my wand." I offer.

"I don't know, your spells may not work on vampires the way they do humans." Jasper says.

"In school I was told ones that would work. I know what I am doing." I say.

"I don't know if I can control myself." Jasper says.

"Does no one trust me? I can protect myself. I don't like causing Jasper, or anyone pain, if I can do anything about it." I say. "At least let me try. If things get real bad I can apparate away." I say.

"Jacob go away, maybe if you leave I will be able to see the outcome of this. I mean not to be rude but." Alice trails off.

"Fine, I do have things I need to do. Here is your wand." He hands it to me. "Just be careful." He says, I nod. He then leaves. Alice focuses staring off off into space. Her eyes close suddenly. I watch. After a moment she opens them again.

"There is potential for either outcome, Jazz maybe you should try. I mean there have been more humans around lately. Maybe you should try to lower your shield."

"Fine." He says. I can tell when he lets go because he looks more relaxed and less tense. We all just kind of sit there. He takes in a small breath, followed by a larger one. "It doesn't burn like it used to. She still smells amazing, but I can, breathe, without attacking her." He says.

"Oh my Goodness, Jazz, you have done it. You can control your thirst. Jazz this is amazing." Alice smiles she looks like she is almost in tears. "Carlisle!" She calls and runs off.

"She can be a little perky at times." Ness says.

"So, you're a witch?" Jasper asks.

"Yup."

"Recently, there was a wizarding war correct?" He asks.

"Yes, it took place on my school's grounds and I fought in it." I say.

"I know what it is like, to be in a war. Mine were vampire wars but I am sure wizarding wars are just as horrible." He says.

"It was horrible. I nearly lost my brother. I nearly lost my life multiple times."

"It sucks."

"It does." He says.

"So, if you don't mind, why was there a wizarding war? I'm curious." He says taking a seat on the couch. Ness gets up and leaves, probably not wanting to talk about this with us. I get a little nervous. I play with my wand in my fingers, spinning it around.

"There was this guy Voldemort, he wanted to do away with all the wizards who weren't pure blood wizards. It was kinda of like Hitler and the Jews in World War two." I explain it vaguely. He nods.

"This wasn't the first wizarding war was it?"

"No, this was Voldemort's second uprising."

"Interesting."

"You fought in wars what were they about?" I ask.

"Land, power. Most of them were in Mexico and southern America long ago." I nod.

"Ness said you went through some through stuff?" I ask.

"Yes, but that isn't a bright topic." He says.

"My entire life isn't the brightest topic." I say, I don't know why I feel so comfortable with him. Maybe he is fucking with my emotions.

"I've got time." He offers. I swallow, I kind of really want to tell him everything. "And no, I haven't affected your emotions." He says, maybe he sensed that I was suspicious of him.

"Maybe not here? I mean, there are things I don't want everyone to know." I say.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?" He asks.

"I don't know, just not somewhere so open." I say.

"The kitchen?" He asks.

"It is kind of tucked away, it is private, but not like going to my bedroom private." He says. I shudder a little at the thought of his bedroom.

"Ok." I say we go the the kitchen, he cautiously helps me because I don't have crutches yet. I am glad he is so cautious, and careful about touching me. I sit on a chair at the breakfast bar, I stretch my leg out to another chair. He stands.

"So, you have been through some stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah. My entire life, we knew there was a war coming, but didn't know when. Then at eleven I was sort of taken control of, by Voldemort. He made me do some horrible things. I didn't remember it instantly either. It would come back in flashes, there are still things I am missing, I am sure. Then in third year there was an event at school. In the last activity a student was killed. Harry Potter, who was like prophesied to kill Voldemort, is a friend of my brother and it was a tough year for him and it took a toll on everyone, he was then used to bring Voldemort back to life. Then sixth year was the war. The last year of school, was torture because it was just a huge reminder. The school probably shouldn't have opened that year and should've waited until the next." I pause. "After school, I was ok for a while, then one night I was alone, on a path I made through the woods. I thought I was safe walking home alone that night. I wasn't though. I was raped. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think anything would happen, but then I found out I am pregnant and I made the choice to move here so no one would find me." I say.

"That's horrible." He says.

"Everything happens for a reason I guess. At least that is what Mum would say. Your turn." I say.

He goes on to tell his story. We may not have gone through the exact same stuff, but we have gone through similar circumstances.

"Life sucks." I say.

"Yes it does. So what are you going to do?" He asks.

"About?"

"Well you said you are pregnant. What are you going to do about the baby?" He asks.

"Give it up for adoption, then I will move back home, and continue on with life I guess."

"No offense, but that sounds like the worst solution ever." He says.

"I know it isn't the best plan ever, but." I trail off.

"But?" He urges me to continue.

"I don't know what else to do." I say.

"There are so many options though."

"Like what, I am not getting an abortion." I tell him.

"Well you don't even have to change your plan, just improve it."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well you're just going to have a kid, then pretend you didn't?" He starts. "What happens when you get home and you're totally different?"

"Well, once I have the baby I will lose the weight before I return."

"But you still change, physically. Your hips expand, and the stretch marks. You'll also return with way more knowledge. And what happens years from now when the child comes knocking on your door and says hello mom. What then?"

"I guess I didn't think about that. I don't know what to do." I say.

"Well you should think about your options. I know when I was forced to kill the older newborns I didn't like it from the start. I came up with a rushed plan and regretted not making a better plan. I suffered because of it greatly." He says.

"You're right, I should really think about my options. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I know what it feels like to make choices you don't want to have to."

"It sucks."

"It does." He says. I am glad that I talked with him. I feel like I have someone I can really confide in.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait, school and homework and friends are a bit more important. What are you thinking right now? Jacob and Ginny or Jasper and Ginny? It could go either way… Please review what you think, i have no reviews and don't want to keep writing because no one tells me if they like this story...**


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

I am a little worried leaving Ginny, so that she can hang out with vampires better. But I trust her, she has her wand and she says she can protect herself. I get into town. I do my errands, including getting Ginny crutches. I then stop in at the diner.

"Oh, Hello. What can I get you today?" A woman asks me.

"I am here about Ginevra Weasley." I say.

"Oh, of course dear. What happened? Is she ok?"

"She slipped and fell in the shower. Her ankle is broken and she needed some stitches in her forehead."

"My goodness. She is ok right?"

"Yes, but I don't know how she will work."

"Oh, I was about to put her behind a desk anyway. She is too smart to be waiting tables." She says.

"Ok. I will tell her."

"Just one question."

"Sure." I say, curious as to what she wants to know.

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. I understand the question but don't understand why it is being asked.

"Well she is brand new in town and you're super nice right off the bat. Then you let her move in with you. If you are just trying to get in her pants, you have another thing coming mister."

"I am not trying to get into her pants. I know she is pregnant, and I am being so nice to her because, maybe she needs a little help." I say and walk out. I can't believe her.

As I approach my car my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket, it's a text from Ness. I open it.

 _If you want, Esme is cooking tonight. Ginny says she will stay for dinner. She really likes everyone. She and Jasper really hit it off. Did you ever think that could happen. Jasper and a human, voluntarily. Anyway, see you soon._

I am glad I didn't eat now because Esme's cooking is the best. I can't believe I used to think Bella's was best. Bella's cooking was decent, until she had Ness. Then it got bad. And right about that time Esme started cooking, and her cooking is to die for.

I get back to the house everyone is here except for Bella and Edward. They have gotten really snooty over the last little while. Ness doesn't like it and has grown apart from them, Carlisle even told them to straighten themselves out and if they didn't Carlisle wouldn't have anything to do with them. Well they choose to stay the way they are. So they aren't around anymore. At first I was a little baffled but eventually accepted that they were being asses. Last I heard was they bought a house somewhere in Europe. " _Good riddance._ " I think to myself.

"Hey." I say to Ginny. I have her crutches in hand.

"Hi."

"I stopped in at the diner. Told them what's going on."

"Thanks." She says. "And thank you for the crutches. How much do I owe you."

"Nothing."

"Jacob, how much were they?" She asks again.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about." I say. She pouts.

"Please tell me Jake. I don't like people buying stuff for me, never mind when I have the money."

"I got it." I say.

"Jake," She starts.

"You can pay me back, by not fighting with me over this. I've got it." I say.

"I will pay you back." She says. Ness comes into the kitchen and takes the last seat at the breakfast bar.

"What will you pay him back for?" Ness asks Ginny.

"The crutches." She says.

"Ginny let it go. Jacob was raised to be a gentleman. If he didn't want to pay he would have told you he didn't. If he is fine with buying them out of pocket, he is fine with paying out of pocket for them."

"But," Ginny starts.

"Let. It. Go." Ness tells her.

"Fine."

"Need any help Esme?" I ask. She turns around.

"An extra hand would be nice, but Jacob, you have done enough today. I am sure one of the girls would be willing to help." She tells me. Ness gets up to walk around and help.

"In other words, you suck in the kitchen." Ness says as she passes by me.

"Hey, that was mean." I say.

"Jake, the number of things you can make decently, can be counted on my fingers." Ness says starting to chop some vegetables.

"I can make lots." I say. "Sandwiches, toast, Mac n' Cheese, frozen foods, caeser salad, bowl of cereal, soup," I go to continue but Ness interrupts.

"From a can." She says. I stick my tongue out at her.

"My goodness, you guys are like children." Ginny says.

"Ginny, you don't even know." Esme says.

"I can also order a pizza." I say.

"Doesn't count." Ness and Esme say at the same time.

We stay for dinner then go home. Ginny goes to sleep once we get there. Probably exhausted from the day. I go to bed not long after.

Ginny's POV

I like the Cullen's, I like the Hale's even more. Me and Jasper and Me and Rosalie have lots in common. Most of it is dark stuff, but sometimes the best thing is to talk about it with others who know how you feel. And Ness is right, Jacob sucks at cooking. Jacob is very nice to me, but he is stubborn too. He might not know how to cook very well, but he is very nice and Ness is right, he can be quite the gentleman. He also is able to act fast in tough situations. He is so nice to me. I wonder why sometimes. I then curl up and go to sleep.

Work goes on for two weeks but I am doing other stuff now. My boss treats me a bit different. I wonder why, but don't question it. I just keep working, taking as many shifts as possible because at almost 3 months pregnant I probably will only be able to work for, maximum, another five months. But will probably have to stop sooner.

I wake up the next morning. I sit up and grab the shirt I got for today. I swing my legs off the bed and 'stand' but I lean against it. I no longer have the cast but instead a walking boot. I pull off my sleep shirt. I pull on my shirt but it is like I have grown a huge amount over night. The shirt barely fits, it feels like I am suffocating. _Damn it! This is just what I need!_ I hobble over to my dresser. I try on multiple other shirts, all the same. I put on the shirt I wore yesterday, it isn't as bad, but it clings a lot. It will have to do.

I head to work and work until 3. When my shift is over Alice and Rosalie show up.

"Where is Jacob? Is he working over time?" I ask.

"No. We told him, we would pick you up."

"Why?"

"You need more clothes." Rosalie says.

"Yes but," I start.

"No buts. We are going right now. I saw what you wore yesterday, and you are wearing the same thing today. I saw your struggle this morning." Alice says.

"Are there even any shops in town?" I ask. I haven't seen any.

"Not really. But we aren't shopping in town." Rosalie says. Right now they are reminding me of the twins. Always know what the other would say. And speaking in a pattern, one then the other, one then the other.

"Where are we going? Port Angeles?" I ask. Alice nods. "But that is so far, and it is already 3 o'clock. We won't get there until 4:30, 5 o'clock. We will have like maybe an hour or two to shop depending on where we go." I say.

"You've never gone for a drive with a vampire." Rosalie says. Alice nods. I cautiously get in the car. I put on my seat belt and soon we are flying down the highway. We get to Port Angeles in a half hour.

"Do you always drive that fast?" I ask as we get out of the car.

"No, normally if we need to get somewhere quick we run." Alice says. She then takes my hand and pulls me into a store. It has everything. Maternity wear, baby clothes, baby furniture, baby everything. We head to the maternity clothing section.

"This looks cute." Alice holds a shirt up. We get multiple pieces of clothing and I go try them on. I choose the ones I like. I get another top for right now and some for a while from now. Once I have the clothes I am ready to pay but Rosalie has wandered into baby clothes. Me and Alice go over to her.

"Alice, isn't this cute?" She holds up a pretty baby pink outfit. I feel a pang of guilt. I haven't told them that I don't plan on keeping the baby.

"It's so cute. Too bad you don't know the gender yet." Alice says.

"It is so cute, but I don't think I should get it." I say.

"Yeah maybe not today. You won't find out the gender for another 8-ish weeks. By then you probably won't be able to return it if it is a boy." Rosalie says.

"Actually it is not that." I say. I feel like shit. I should have told them sooner. "I don't plan on keeping the baby. I want to give it up for adoption." I say. As soon as I started Rosalie was staring at me. Alice looks from me to Rosalie and back. Alice swallows.

"You never said anything. I'm sorry, I should have asked or something." Rosalie says, she puts the outfit back on the rack and heads for the door. I go after her.

"Rosalie," I say. She stops. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. You don't need to apologize. I do." She turns and looks at me.

"I should still apologize. I got way too excited. It must be hard for you, and I put you in a bad place. I'm sorry." She says.

"I accept your apology even though I don't need it." I say.

 _Maybe Rosalie could adopt my baby. She may be a vampire but she loves children, and all the Cullen's would understand if and when he or she got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She would love the child, and that is a fact._ But it is still too early to decide anything _._ I will keep that in mind though.

"We should do something this weekend. All of us, Ness, and maybe even Esme, it would be fun."

"What kind of thing are you thinking. Or seeing?" Rosalie asks.

"We could kick all the boys out of the house, and do some baking then watch some movies. Or something like that. Just a girls day or we could do a girls weekend!" Alice says getting really excited.

"I don't know." Rosalie says.

"Come on Rosalie. It could be fun. Even I am willing to join in." I say.

"Fine, maybe we could watch Titanic."

"That is a good one." Alice says.

"Wait the Titanic? As in the huge ship, that was supposed to be unsinkable, but sank after like 4 days?" I ask.

"Yes." Rosalie says.

"I learned about it in magical history class. Wizards wanted to help build it, actually make it unsinkable, but that didn't go well. Nor did it happen." I pause. "They made it into a movie. Huh." I say mostly to myself.

"Yes, but it isn't like a documentary. It is a romantic tragedy. I really like it." Rosalie says.

"Sounds interesting." I say.

"It's a huge tear jerker though." Rosalie warns.

"The tear jerkers are the best movies though." Alice says.

We spend the rest of the ride home making plans and talking about movies that should and should not be watched. I am excited for a girls day. I haven't had a proper girl's day since before the war. We decide to stop back at the Cullen's. I am slightly surprised to find that Jacob is there. As we get out of the car Jasper comes out side.

"What's got all of you excited?" He asks.

"We are having a girl's weekend this weekend." Alice says super pepped up as always.

"Ahh. So I am guessing no boys allowed home this weekend?" He asks.

"Yep. No boys." She smiles. We all go into the house all the boys are watching some sport with a brown ball shaped like a sphere crossed with lemon. It is carried in the player's hands

"What are they watching?" I ask.

"Football." Rosalie say.

"No, football is played with a round ball and is kicked around. Not thrown." I say. "I may be a wizard but I know enough to know that is not football."

"In America the names are kind of switched." Alice explains.

"Well that is just confusing." I say.

"You're right." Esme says.

"Hello Esme." I say.

"Hi." She smiles.

"So Esme, we are having a girl's weekend this weekend and," Alice starts

"So no more. I will keep the boys out of the house." She says.

"Actually, we want you to join us." I say.

"Well, that would be lovely, but you girls should have it just yourselfs."

"Esme! You have to join us." Alice says.

"No, I am old, you young girls have your fun."

"Esme, what age were you turned at?" I ask.

"Almost 26, based on dates."

"Then you aren't even 10 years older than us." I say.

"Is Nessie- I mean _Ness_ joining?" She asks.

"Yes."

"I am nearly nineteen years older than her." She says.

"Esme, we are sorry for excluding you in the past. We want change that. Please join us. After all, in this house age is such a tricky thing. Please." Alice begs. Rosalie nods in agreement.

"Fine. but if you change your mind,"

"We won't." Rosalie says. Esme smiles. We then go find Ness.

"Ness, girl's weekend this weekend. It will be all of us. Even Esme. Wanna join?" Alice says.

"Sure."

"Yay." Alice says. We make some more plans then Jacob and I go home.

"Jake just so you know us girls are having a sleepover this weekend so I will be at the Cullen's."

"Of course you are." He says. I look at him questioningly. "Alice is always having girls weekends. I am surprised that this is the first since you came around."

"Well I am glad." I say. I go to bed that night excited for the weekend, for the first time in a long time.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait but life got in the way. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny's POV

Friday approaches. Jacob picks me up from work. He drives me to the Cullens. When we get there, the boys are about to leave. Alice, Esme and Rosalie all give their husbands kisses then shoo them out the door. Jacob gets my bag from the back and helps me up the steps which are a bit difficult with the walking boot. We get to the door. The girls are waiting. Jacob goes to set my bag down, but Alice grabs it and puts in on a bench.

"You have everything?" Jacob asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok, if you need anything just call."

"I know."

"You guys make a cute couple." Rosalie says. I freeze. _What is that supposed to mean? Do people really think we are a couple?_

"We actually aren't dating." I say, the blanket awkwardness that has been laid upon us is so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Well you two sure make it seem that way. You guys already live together. And you look like you were made for each other." She says.

 _She has a point. Maybe we should go on a date. I mean who knows what could happen. Alice can't see our future, which means we just have to take a leap of faith._

Jacob's POV

 _Blondie has a point. Maybe we should try going out. It could go so many ways. Alice can't see everything, so we just have to jump in and see what happens when she can't._

Ginny's POV

We start with some light baking, which is _maybe_ enough to keep my brothers and Jacob happy for six hours, tops.

"I know this is a lot, but it is good to indulge, Ginny and Ness. And anything that isn't eaten can be given to Jacob." Esme says. I laugh at the last part.

"What should we do now?" Ness asks.

"Nails and hair." Rosalie says.

"Ok." I get excited.

We spend lots of time doing each other's nails and hair. We then set up to watch a movie. Me and Ness go get ourselves some food. We sit down and start watching Titanic. By the end we are all teary except for me. I am crying, _hard_. _Damn hormones!_ We watch some more movies. I don't get much sleep, but I don't give a shit. I haven't had so much fun and felt so safe in my life. I know it sounds weird, because I am with 3 full vampires and a half vampire. Saturday morning we get dressed and do some shopping in Seattle. When we get back it is late. We start to get into girl talk.

"Ginny, you should totally go on a date with Jacob. You guys would make the cutest couple." Alice says.

"I agree." Rosalie says.

"What would it hurt? It would be one date, if it is too awkward you can at least say you tried." Esme says.

"I think I need someone's blessing first. Ness would you be ok with me dating him?"

"Of course. But why do you feel you need my blessing?" She asks.

"Well you are kinda like his sister, and you're his ex, and he is imprinted on you." I say.

"Well, if you feel you need it. You have my blessing. I think you and Jake could be very happy together." She says. _Maybe I should try dating Jacob. I trust him. And everyone thinks we look cute together._

Jacob's POV

It is late, I am sitting on the couch, baseball playing on tv, but I'm not paying attention. I keep thinking about Rosalie's comment yesterday. _Maybe I should take Ginny out. I mean she is obviously comfortable with me. If she wasn't she wouldn't sleep less than 15 feet away from me. But does she feel the same way? Should I just ask her out?_ It has been bugging me ever since Rosalie said it. _Maybe I should ask Ginny about it._ That's what I'll do. I will ask her if she is comfortable dating and if she is I'll ask her out. Simple. I go to bed glad I made up my mind.

The next morning I get up and shower. I eat breakfast and get dressed. I am waiting for Ginny to call and have me come pick her up. At about noon my phone buzzes. I answer.

"Hey." Ginny says.

"You ready for me to come get you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Enjoying all the girl time?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Ok. Well I will be there in about a half hour."

"And bring the car, as much as I love the bike, we need the car today."

"Why is that?"

"Just trust me. You'll be happy." She says.

"Whatever. I am on my way."

"See you soon."

"Yup." I say and hang up.

I speed down the highway. The cullens aren't the only ones who like speed. And Ginny doesn't like me speeding. So I only speed when she isn't with me.

When I get there I put the car in park and go up to the door. Alice answers. She drags me inside.

"You got everything?" I ask Ginny.

"Almost." She says. Esme then comes into the room with a huge tupperware container of cupcakes and other baked goods. There is probably like 20 pounds of delicious looking baked goods in there.

"Here you go." Esme hands it to me.

"Now I have everything." Ginny says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes, we made waaay too much for me and Ness to eat. So, these are for you."

"Thanks." I grin. This is like my birthday and christmas all rolled into one. If Esme helped make these, I know they will be good. I now understand why we needed to bring the car.

When we get home me and Ginny sit on the couch. I grab a cupcake. We watch some boring show for a while. I clear my throat.

"Ginny." I say.

"Yes."

"How would you feel about going on a date with me?" I ask.

"Did Rosalie's comment get to you too?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, I thought about it too. We should try. Just one date. If things go well we will proceed from there. If not oh well. We tried." She says.

"Well then. Ginny would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask.

"Why not." She giggles. I smile. I'm excited to go out with her.

"Well then it's a date. What should we do?"

"Maybe dinner?" She asks.

"Done." I say. "So next Friday night?" I ask.

"Sounds good." She says.

When next Friday rolls around I decide to wear black jeans, a brown tee shirt, and a blue jacket over top. I sit and wait for Ginny. She is happy that she doesn't have to wear a walking boot anymore. Carlisle said she can get away with keeping it wrapped in a tensor bandage at night. When she comes out of her room, she is wearing black jeans, a purple top that I know is elbow length and a white button up sweater thing. _I think it's called a cardigan?_ She is wearing black flats. She has some makeup on, not a huge amount, but some. She has her hair in a side fishtail braid, like Katniss from the hunger games.

"Ginny, you look very nice." I say.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself." She says. I shrug. We go out to the car. I open the door for her, and help her in. I then close her door for her. _Of all the good, useful things my dad ever taught me, the best, is how to treat a lady._

When we get to the restaurant, we are both ready for food. We decided last week to go to Port Angeles. I pull out Ginny's chair for her and tuck her in once she is seated.

"Jacob, stop." She says once the waiter leaves.

"What?" I ask.

"Doing everything for me."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, I can do it myself." She says.

"I am treating you like a lady." I say.

"Well stop please." She says. _Shit. Dad never covered this situation. Stop means stop, but you should always treat a female like a lady. I have no idea what to do._

"Why? I was taught to treat any female like a lady. And I am pretty sure you are female." I say. _That didn't sound the best. It could've sounded worse. But I think I could've sounded better, too._

"Because. I am pregnant, and you're not the father. You shouldn't have to treat me like a lady." She says.

"Ginny, you were raped." I whisper. "There is a huge difference between being a slut and getting raped." I tell her in a quiet voice.

"But," She starts.

"No. You are not fighting this."

"Fine, but I can close my own car door."

After that we have a nice evening. On the car ride home Ginny sits closer to me. She ends up falling asleep. When we get home, I carry her to bed. I take off her shoes and cover her with a blanket. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. I turn off her light and close the door.

 **A/N Sorry it has been so long, I had horrible writers block. I was trying to figure things out and it just wasn't working, but I think I've finally got it. Please review. It is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny's POV

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I try to remember how I got here. Last thing I remember was, I fell asleep in the truck! Jacob must have carried me to my bed. Well that was sweet, he could've just woken me up. I get up and go shower. As much as I don't want to go, I have work today. Ugh, it is Saturday, even in budgeting in the back it is hectic. I don't know how Saturday's are so busy. I pull on some clothes and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I go to the kitchen, to my surprise it looks like Jacob is trying to cook something.

"Are you actually attempting making food for yourself?" I ask.

"I am going to make food for both of us." He says confidently.

"What are you making?" I ask, using my fingers to make quotation marks around making.

"Omelettes."

"Since when do you cook?" I ask, fearing him using the stove.

"Since, I don't know." He says. I laugh. But the laugh brings a sharp pain in my stomach. I stop laughing and put my hand where it hurts. I take a breath that makes a weird noise. The pain is horrible. I continue taking breaths. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Ginny?" Jacob asks. "What's going on?" He asks.

"I don't know exactly, but it hurts so bad." I say.

"What it going on? Describe the pain." Jacob says.

"It feels like, something is, I don't know. Pushing on something else with extreme force. It hurts so bad." I try to explain as the pain gets worse. I move my arm so it is across my stomach. I clutch the corner of the kitchen counter. I bend over, the pain is so bad.

"Ginny do you have any idea what could be happening?" Jacob asks.

"Um," I try to think. I wrack my brain for possibilities. An idea comes up. "I am not certain but it is possible that I am losing the baby." I whisper.

"I am calling Carlisle." Jacob says as he helps me out to the car.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I can hear Carlisle say.

"Something is wrong. Ginny all the sudden got a really bad pain in her stomach. We have no clue exactly what is happening though. Ginny says it might be possible she is losing the baby." Jacob says.

"Bring her to the hospital. Ask specifically for me. I will be ready." Carlisle says. Jacob hangs up.

We speed towards town, the pain is almost unbearable. All the sudden I get nauseous. I reach for an empty paper takeout bag from the diner. I puke everything in me into the bag. I feel so shitty. I can tell that Jacob has speeded up. He puts a hand on my back and rubs it.

"We will be there soon." He says. I nod. I recline the seat and lay down. When I lay down I realize I am cold. I sit back up.

"Jacob do I feel cold?" I ask. He feels my forehead.

"No, you have a fever." He says.

"I feel like shit." I complain. "And my mouth tastes like puke." I whine.

"We're almost there." Jacob said again. He speeds up even more so and soon we arrive at the hospital. Jacob goes around to the other side of the car. He helps me out but we quickly learn that me walking isn't going to happen. Jacob goes and grabs a wheelchair. He helps me into it. The pain just keeps getting worse. A fews nurses rush over to us. This must look as alarming as it really is. I have a small but clearly visible baby bump. My bump is slightly bigger than other women's bumps at nearly 3 months. I guess it is because I have such a small frame and am so petite.

"What's going on?" One of the nurses asks. She is sporting her own bump.

"We need to see Dr. Cullen." Jacob says. The nurse looks at him funny but goes to see if he is available. The same nurse that originally asked me asks.

"What's happening do you know?"

"No, I just started having really sharp pains, I also puked a bunch." I say.

The other nurse comes back. She speaks with Jacob then we are taken to see Carlisle. He shoes the nurses away. Telling them that if he needs help he will let them know.

"What is happening Ginny?" He asks.

"My right side just started hurting. The pain is really sharp. I started vomiting in the car on the way here." I say. "Am I going to lose that baby?" I ask. I know it is hard to tell, but I am worried.

"I don't know yet. I do have a few idea's though. If your appendix is swollen enough it could cause this. I will have a ultrasound tech bring the portable one here, so we can see if that is the case." He says.

Not even ten minutes later Carlisle is squirting cold goo onto my stomach. He mutters sorry. He moves around the tool that is connected to the machine. He looks at the screen. Then back at the tech.

"There seems to be an obstruction. We can't even find the fetus." The tech says. They keep looking. "Have you had your appendix out?" The tech asks. I shake my head.

"Then that is what it could be. Your appendix could be swollen so much so, and in the right position, that we can't find the baby, it would also explain that we are seeing what we are." Carlisle says. " I should check with a few others though." He says. A few nurses are brought in. They agree with Carlisle. They also agree that it is best to do surgery to remove it but they consult with me.

"Surgery at not even three months pregnant is risky. The operation could cause you to lose the baby for many different reasons. Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asks.

"Do I really have another choice?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Then I guess we just have to take a chance."

I am prepared for surgery and am taken into the operating room. One of the nurses then hold up a mask. It kind of reminds me of dementors.

"Count backwards from ten." She instructs me. She puts the mask on and I do so. It feels like a dementor but backwards or opposite. I get to seven and everything starts to become unclear. I say five and my eyelids fall shut.

When I wake up I cringe, the lights are way too bright. I look around to see if anyone is in here or just outside. I don't see anyone. _Where is Jacob?_ I close my eyes because it is so bright. I hear someone come in. I open my eyes hoping for Jacob but it is just a nurse.

"Oh, you're awake." She says, WAY too cheery.

"Yeah. Um, it is really bright in here," I start. The nurse dims the lights.

"That better?" She asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I say.

"No problem." The nurse tells me. She checks some things on the monitors that I am hooked up to.

"Have you seen a tall native boy waiting for me?" I ask wondering about Jacob.

"No I haven't. I just start my shift though. Sorry sweetie." She says. "If you need anything just push your call button." She says and leaves me.

I sit and wait for Jacob a thousand idea's of where he is in my head. I wonder how long I was asleep. _Maybe something came up as far as the pack goes, or maybe he got tired and went home to sleep.. Maybe Ness needed help with something._ I think, a horrible idea enters my head. _What if he abandoned me here? No. Jacob wouldn't do that. Would he?_ I sit for another ten-ish minutes before Jacob comes into the room.

"You're awake." He says.

"Yes. I have been for about a half hour." I say.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry. I made a quick trip to the diner for food." He says.

"Oh." I say. "How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Once you were out of surgery? You probably slept a few hours." He says. "I was here the whole time."

"To tell the truth when I woke up and you weren't here I thought you'd abandoned me." I say.

"I would never abandon you." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He says. I smile, a few tears slide down my cheeks. "I would never leave you." He says. A trigger is pulled deep inside me. I sit up and Jacob bends down. I gently press my lips against his. His lips are firm but gentle. The kiss lasts for a couple of seconds. I pull away first.

We continue to chat until I am tired again. Jacob says he is going to go do some errands and will be back in a few hours. I nod, and roll over. I go to sleep thinking about mine and Jacob's first kiss.

 **A/N Hey guys! It's been a loooooong time, I know. I was having trouble writing this so I decided to take a break and not push it which would result in shitty work. So I took a break and life got in the way. But I am still here and I will never abandon a story. I promise. Hopefully I will post another chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV

As I leave the hospital to go run my errands, I think about the kiss. Ginny's lips were soft and sweet, and even though it has been hours, her lips still tasted faintly of her favourite cherry and chocolate lip balm. She is so amazing in so many ways. She is so strong, and smart, and kind, and _perfect_. She might not always see it, but she is. I hate the way she thinks of herself sometimes. It upsets me when she does that, or thinks it, because she is anything but.

I do my errands faster than I thought. But that is a good thing. I go back to the hospital after dropping the groceries off at the house because I don't want them sitting in the car for who knows how long. I go in and find my way to Ginny's room. She isn't in the bed. I sit and wait. Eventually she comes out of the bathroom. She looks pale.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I just puked."

"Don't worry, it is a common side effect from surgery." I say. I think back to when I was a kid. _I'd had my tonsils removed. It hurt so bad to puke, but I couldn't not_. I shudder remembering that.

"It hurt so bad to bend over the toilet." She complains.

"I bet."

"What time is it?" She asks. I check my phone.

"A little after six." I say.

"Holy shit!" She says.

"What?" I ask, suddenly on edge.

"I just was in there for a long time, way longer than I thought. At least I had my tooth brush afterwards." She explains. There is an awkward silence. I take charge. I lean in and gently kiss her on the lips. She must have her lip balm with her because her lips taste like her lip balm just like earlier only the taste is a bit stronger, for obvious reasons.

Three weeks later Ginny has pretty much completely recovered. Only she still isn't back to a few activities and won't be until she has the baby. Carlisle for the last three weeks has done all her check ups because she is still his patient from the surgery, she has taken a liking to him though. She has him do all her baby check ups. I understand why though. She was raped, she has a hard time trusting people. Carlisle is a good doctor and he knows what happened to Ginny, he is also willing to do all her appointments, and he doesn't charge her. So why not. I go with her to her appointments, all of which are at the Cullen's house and are more like drop ins. I like going because I get to hear everything she is and is not supposed to be doing. She is six months pregnant by now. It is nearing Christmas. She has felt the baby move, sometimes it makes her happy other times it upsets her. I don't blame her. She decided not to know the gender, she rarely ever looks at the monitor during ultrasounds. I think she only goes for appointments so that she knows everything is good with the baby and she will still be able to give it up for adoption. She hasn't decided what she wants to do, or if she has decided she hasn't told me. But no matter what she chooses I will be there to support her. It is a saturday. Ginny and I are on our way the the Cullen's house. We pull up to the house. Carlisle knew we were coming, we always make sure he does. I help Ginny out of the car, because unsurprisingly Ginny is much bigger than most women at this point in pregnancy. It is because she has such a small frame. I also help her because it is winter, there isn't much snow but it is icy, and the Cullens don't always have salt on their drive because they don't need it. Once we are safely in the house Ginny takes off her coat. I put it away and she makes her way up to Carlisle's study.

Ginny's POV

I appreciate Jacob helping me, and being so understanding and patient with me. I love him so much. I get into Carlisle's study and he is all ready, waiting patiently for me. I love how much Jacob and the Cullen's care about me. I am so thankful for them.

After the ultrasound is finished, I wipe the goo off my stomach.

"The baby is doing good. Healthy. But there is something I need to talk to you about." Carlisle says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Not to push you, Ginny, but you need to make a decision. If you are going to put it up for adoption you still need time to pick a family."

"I know. I have started doing some research on adoption agencies in Seattle. I still don't have an answer as to what I want do yet. I will make a choice soon though." I say.

It is the truth. I keep thinking about my options. Every time I feel the baby move I am reminded, sometimes it makes me happy because I am thankful for meeting Jacob and everyone, but other times it makes me sad because I know that I can't keep the baby, and I will have to move on. But then I think do I have to give it up and then I end up crying alone in my room.

I love Jacob and everyone and I wish I could stay forever but every day I am here, I am away from my family and my other friends. I haven't spoken to them in so long. _Do they miss me? Are they looking for me? Are they sad? How are they? Are they ok without me?_ I think. I haven't spoken to mum since the day I left. I haven't spoken with Luna since the day I was raped. And I often think about how I was so sure in giving the baby up for adoption, but that is hard to do when you can feel it growing inside you. It would be like writing a book or play then giving it to someone and having them publish it, with their name on it.

Rosalie then comes into the room.

"Ginny! I didn't know you were here. I was just looking for Carlisle." She says she comes over and gives me a hug. "You should stay for a while." She says.

"Why not, Jacob you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. I'm gonna go though. I have things to do regarding the pack." He says.

"Ok. I will see you later." I say. He kisses me on the cheek and leaves. Me and Rosalie go down stairs.

"You know, you and Jacob were made for each other."

"I love him. I really do. He is everything I ever wanted. He is so caring and loving and patient. He is too good." I say. "Which is why it is gonna kill me when I move back home." I say realizing I have to go home eventually.

I have been in my own little world, but eventually I have to return to earth, return home. I look over at Rosalie, she gets a kind of sad look on her face.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"My family is all back in England. My life. I will put it like this. I am hoping it works out so that it is like I pressed the pause button and when I return home I can hit play and pick up where I left off." I say. "But I realize now that, that can't happen. Rosalie," I say but I start crying. She hugs me tightly. I pull myself together. "I just, I still haven't even chosen what i'm gonna do about the baby. I mean originally I was gonna give it up for adoption but, there are things pulling me to other options and even if I do go with adoption there are so many more choices to make." I trail off.

"I think I have a solution." Rosalie says.

"What?" I ask.

"I want nothing more than to have a child. You want nothing more than an easy decision and the best possible upbringing for your child. Right?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Me and Emmett could adopt the baby." She says.

"Would you really?" I ask. They are so perfect.

"Well I would have to talk with Emmett about it but,"

"Talk with me about what?" Emmett says entering the house from the balcony.

"Um, Emmett. As you know i have wanted nothing more than," He cuts her off

"A child, of our own, yes. What about that?"

"We could adopt, I already found someone willing to give us their child."

"Who?" He asks.

"Ginny." She says.

"Whatever you want. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy." He says.

"Really?!" Rosalie asks.

"If it makes you happy." He says, he walks over but it is useless. In a flash of movement Rosalie gets up and charges for him, she crashes into him, they fall to the floor because of the force that she caused. She kisses him. Tears of joy run down her cheeks. I decide to go tell Carlisle, what happened and why he might have to replace a few of the tiles in his kitchen. I meet him on the stairs.

"What on earth is happening down there?" He asks me.

"I made a decision, I even have a family." I say. He stares puzzled. "You know the family. It is a big family but two of the children," I make quotation marks around children with my fingers "will be adopting the baby. The couple loves each other, and they have been together a long time," Concern grows on Carlisle's face probably think some older couple. "They are certainly young and in perfect health. The mother just loves children, but can't have any of her own. If most people knew what they were they would never let them adopt, but I know that they will take good care of him or her." I say. Carlisle finally puts two and two together.

"Rosalie and Emmett?" He asks for confirmation.

"Yes." I say. "Rosalie is beyond ecstatic. Speaking of which, you may need to replace a few tiles in the kitchen." I say. Me and Carlisle go down stairs. Rosalie is on her laptop, I look, she is already looking at baby furniture. It makes me happy that I know my son or daughter will have such good parents. And I will be able to see them if and when I wanted. It is a perfect situation.

When the others arrive home they are all very happy for Rosalie. My phone rings well I am in the kitchen with Esme.

"Hey, you want me to come get you?" Jacob asks.

"Um, I don't know, have you already eaten?" I ask. If he hasn't he will need to find his own supper tonight because Esme is feeding me.

"You know what?" Esme says. "Just tell him to come over. There will be enough food and you and I both know that he could never turn down extra food." She says. I smile, she reminds me of mum.

"You know what just come over. Esme is cooking and then we can go home." I say.

"Esme's cooking?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I will be there in like ten minutes." He says. It concerns me a little, but I am not overly worried.

"He will be here soon." I say to Esme. Ness then comes into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob. He will be here in ten." I say to Ness.

"How long should it take him."

"Definitely more than ten." I say. Ness just shakes her head.

Ness, Jacob, and I have a nice meal. Me and Jacob then leave to make our way home. The roads are getting bad. Me and Jacob get out to the car. The cold early December wind whips my hair around. I almost wipe out getting into the car.

"I definitely need to get the winter tires on the car." Jacob says when we are both safely in the car. Most of the drive isn't too bad until we end up on a one lane each way road that is very close to the border of the reserve. We are thankful there isn't much traffic and we are able to drive in the middle of the road. All the sudden my phone starts ringing. I fish it out of my pocket and look at who it is. Alice. I answer.

"Ginny how close to home are you?" She asks panic in her voice.

"Like two minutes from the reserve borders so like ten-ish minutes, why?" I ask.

"So right now you're on that steep narrow road way?"

"Yes. Would you please tell me what is happening?" I ask.

"I don't know exactly. Just please be careful." She says I go to answer her but all the sudden a wolf, undoubtedly one of the pack, jumps out into the road. Jacob swerves trying to avoid hitting it. He tries to get on the road again but we hit a patch of black ice because we didn't see a glare or anything. All the sudden the car is completely off the road and we are rolling down into a ditch. The car moves quickly as the cliff is steep and it is probably an 85 degree angle. I head is thrown around. I try to pull my body into a ball but before I can my head thrown into my window and everything goes black.

 **A/N Cliff hanger! (Pun intended). Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life just gets in the way, you know. But I finally had the time, so here it is. You guys better appreciate this. I have been up all night (It is currently 5:02am Where I am). Also, i need your help. What should the baby be named? I need both girl and boy names. Whichever one is requested the most will be used, if there is a tie I will pick my favourite. So review with what you thought and a possible name for the baby. Thnx.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

Ginny's phone starts ringing. She fishes it out of her pocket. I can't hear all of the conversation, but I am more worried on making sure that the car stays on the road.

"Like two minutes from the reserve borders so like ten-ish minutes. Why?" Ginny asks whoever she is on the phone with.

I sort of listen but am still focussing on the road more. She continues to talk on the phone. I stay focussed on the road. All the sudden out of nowhere, Jared in his wolf form, jumps out into the roadway. I swerve to avoid him, we get dangerously close to the edge of the road which is immediately followed by a steep cliff. I try to get us back on the road but I hit some ice, I slam on the breaks hoping it will help, but soon we are being tossed and turning down the cliff face. I watch in horror as Ginny's head is whipped around until she is knocked out. I listen to Jared howl as though it was his life on the line. We finally come to a stop upside down. I am fine, nothing hurts too bad, and any cuts will be healed any minute but I am trapped, the steering wheel and my locked seatbelt work together to keep me tightly in place. I fight and struggle. I need to get Ginny help. She got the worse of it. She is unconscious and is definitely losing a lot of blood. I also am worried about the baby. Suddenly I realize that something smells bad. _A gas, something was obviously broken,_ poisonous gas is filling the car. I try to open the door but it is locked I try to unlock it using the button but the connection must be severed. I fight the urge to fall asleep but slowly my head gets heavier and heavier. I can't stay awake any longer. I let the urge take over and I fall asleep quickly.

Alice's POV

It was nice seeing Ginny, and I am so happy for both her and Rosalie and Emmett. It makes so much sense. I start looking to try and see what Rosalie's future holds in store. But I see something different.

There is a girl, I can't see her face but she has deep red hair. She is covered in the standard operation blanket things. I can almost smell the blood. This is Carlisle's study. I can see out the window it is dark out. _He works quickly. All the sudden he sticks his hands inside her and pulls out a tiny baby._ The tiny thing is maybe as big as a small baby doll. It is limp. _Carlisle works to get the baby breathing. He then calls Rosalie once it is breathing._

" _Be careful the baby is very small and extremely fragile." Carlisle tells her. She nods and takes the baby away._

 _It is Ginny._ It clicks. I try and see what lead up to that but it obviously involves Jacob because I can't see anything. I need to phone Ginny. I race to find my phone.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asks me as I tear apart our room looking for my phone.

"I don't know exactly, I can't see everything it obviously involves Jacob but it could result in something bad happening. I saw Carlisle doing an emergency c-section on Ginny." I say. Jasper hands me my phone. I quickly dial Ginny's number.

"How close to home are you?" I ask as soon as Ginny picks up.

"Like two minutes from the reserve borders, so like ten-ish minutes. Why?" She says. I think wracking my brain trying to think where the fuck they are exactly.

"So right now you are on that steep narrow road way?" I ask.

"Yes. Would you please tell me what is happening?" She asks.

"I don't know exactly. Just be careful." She says. All the sudden I can hear the car swerving, followed by the brakes being slammed on, followed by the stomach churning, sickening noise of the car obviously rolling down the cliff face. I try to speak to them but the phone goes dead.

"You guys!" I scream running down stairs. "Something bad has happened!" I scream.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"Ginny and Jacob, they have been in in an accident." I say.

"What is going on I thought you couldn't see Jacob's future or anyone close to him."

"I can't I was on the phone with Ginny when they crashed." I say. "We have to go they need help." I say frantically.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Carlisle calls. "Where are they?"

"Near the reserve border, but not across the line yet." I say. The boys come. "You guys take the Jeep and another car, head to the reserve border, they aren't accross the border yet. Me and Alice will run there. Meet us there." He says. Rosalie is listening. "Rose can you go set up my study. I don't want any time wasted. Ginny is coming here, if there are others, they will have to go the local hospital." Carlisle says. She nods. Me and Carlisle run off.

We find our way to near the border. I see one of the wolf's just howling like mad. Soon the other wolves appear. Me and Carlisle approach with caution.

"We are gonna help them." I say. The largest of the wolves. Sam, nods his head. Me and Carlisle almost effortlessly climb down to the car. As we get closer the smell of blood gets stronger, but then I smell another smell.

"Carlisle do you smell that?"

"Yes there is blood." He says.

"No, there is something else." I say, he takes in a deep breath.

"There must be a failure with the venting system or maybe the fuel tank burst. We need to be cautious the last thing we want is the car to go up in flames." Carlisle says. Right then the boys get here.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks.

"We have to be careful, either the venting system failed or the fuel tank ruptured. The car could go up in flames." Carlisle explains. I go to Ginny's side of the car. She is knocked out I look. Jacob is unconscious as well. Ginny looks horrible whereas Jacob looks fine.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"The doors are locked, but we don't want to bust the windows, that could cause an explosion. We need to somehow slowly bust the windows, slowly introduce oxygen to the gas."

"We will just push at the broken glass. Like here." I point to a spot where there is a spider web crack. I push the little pieces of glass so the fall out.. We rush around the car doing this everywhere possible.

"We don't have anymore time. We have to get them out." Carlisle says. I walk over to Ginny's side of the car. I swing at the window and it crumbles. I try to pull Ginny out but her seat belt is tight. I grab some broken glass and cut at seat belt. Carlisle goes to do this with Jacob. I get Ginny out of the car. Jasper carries her limp bloody broken body up to the Jeep. He takes off back toward the house. I look over at Emmett and Carlisle.

"We gotta get the car back on all four wheels. We can't get Jake out otherwise." Emmett says. I nod. We all pull/push the car and soon it is back on it's wheels. Once we are able to get Jacob out Carlisle runs back to the house to work on Ginny. Emmett effortlessly carries Jacob up to his new truck. We drive back to the house with the windows open so more air can get to Jacob. Jacob starts to wake up as we get close to the house.

'Where am I?" He says.

"In Emmett's truck on the way back to the house, Ginny is already there."

"Is she gonna be fine?"

"Don't know yet." I say as we pull up to the house. Once the car is stopped Jacob jumps out and rushes into the house I follow. Jacob stands in the doorway. Rosalie is in there with Carlisle. She isn't as good with medical as Edward was but she does know some. She just never went through with it because of the blood. We hear a splat on the floor, I don't pay it much attention though.

"She is all over the place." Carlisle looks up at a monitor. He looks back to whatever he is doing.

"She's flat lining." Rose says. "Carlisle." Rosalie says in a concerned tone.

"I was dreading this." Carlisle looks down. Jacob watches. Carlisle stops what he was doing.

"No! NO!" Jacob yells. He runs out.

"Carlisle what is really happening?" I ask scared.

"Ginny's water just broke. The baby is flat lining. We have to take her to the hospital. The baby is coming and is going to need intensive care." I nod understanding.

"Jacob probably thought Ginny was dead or dying. You didn't identify who 'she' is." I say.

"The baby is a girl, I saw earlier." Carlisle says as he prepares Ginny to be moved.

"I will go tell Jacob." I say. I feel bad for him, he almost lost Bella here, and now he thinks he is losing Ginny.

"Tell him that Ginny is stable."

"I will." I go find him. "Jacob." I say as I approach.

"What?" He asks.

"Ginny is stable. They have to take her to a hospital though. The baby is coming. And because it is way too early the baby is unstable." I say.

"I need to go talk with the pack." He says and takes off. I worry about what he might do. But I am more worried about Ginny. Carlisle, Rosalie, and I take her to the hospital.

We get to the hospital. I go in and tell a nurse that we need help. A few security guards come help get Ginny onto a stretcher. We go into the hospital. The nurses are ready for us.

"Dr. Cullen! We didn't know you were bring the patient in."

"We saw her car wreck. She must swerved to avoid a deer and lost control. We were getting her out of her car when her water broke. I have been monitoring vitals she seems stable but we don't know about the baby. We know her and she is only six months pregnant."

"Ok then. Thank you Dr. Cullen. Dr Rogers will take her. Do you want us to phone when there is any information?"

"Actually, I would like to take her case." Carlisle says.

"Dr. Cullen, you know what the rules are like as far as this type of thing goes."

"Please, my shift would be starting in less than an hour anyway. If me and my daughters hadn't been late coming home then we would have never seen her car wreck and I might have ended up treating her anyway."

"Fine. But if the Dean of Medicine comes after us for this." The nurse starts.

"Then she can deal with me." Carlisle finishes for her.

Me and Rosalie wait. Carlisle is in the operating room for a long time without us getting any information. I worry about Ginny. If she ends up needing to be turned Carlisle will do it. But then her whole life will be ruined. I wish I could see her future, but every time I try all I get is blurry, ineligible, little clips, so random they make no sense. I hate not knowing and I hate not being able to help anymore.

Rosalie's POV

I am so worried about Ginny and the baby. She is only six months pregnant, but the baby is coming. I wonder how long I will have to wait to hold my daughter. I won't get to hold her anytime soon. I know that much. She will spend a long time in an incubator. I also worry about Ginny. She wanted to go home but if she gets worse Carlisle won't hesitate to turn Ginny. That is Carlisle's only problem. He gets pissed off because he wants to help his patients, and turning people could give them more time, a lot more time, but their lives are completely changed. He would be quick to save Ginny, even quicker than with me and Edward and Esme. He already knows her. I hope that he won't have to.

Me and Alice are sitting in a small waiting room, outside the operating room where they have Ginny. Normally people hate these rooms, because they don't know what is happening. But Alice and I can hear lots of what is being said. We can also hear the monitors. We appreciate the steady beep. Suddenly we hear something other than 'hand me this' 'that me that' 'BP is blank over blank'.

"I need some suction here, there is a minor bleed." Carlisle says. I can smell blood. After that if is a few more minutes. Before anything is said.

"Patient two isn't breathing. We need to clear the airways. If that doesn't work, don't push it. The lungs might not be fully developed yet, rather than there still being a blockage." Carlisle says. He is talking about the baby. My baby. My little girl. I watch as another couple nurses and another doctor come in. They emerge soon after with my daughter. She is tiny maybe a foot long, probably less though. Her skin is a reddish-pink colour, her veins are visible through her fragile skin. She has a small amount of hair on her tiny head. I am already in love with her. I can't wait to hold her. Once the doctor and nurses that took the baby are out of sight I turn my attention back to listening to what is being said in the operating room.

"I need suction over here." Carlisle says. "There is a large bleed." I clench my fists, hoping everything will be ok.

I listen, but they keep using medical terms. I did study medicine a long time ago, but I didn't get all the way through the courses. I dropped out when I realized that I couldn't avoid blood. There are very few medical practices that don't and they none of them interest me. I turn my focus to the beeping. It is quickening. All the sudden it is flat lining.

"Start chest compressions." Carlisle says. I nervously drum my fingers on my palm. I listen as Carlisle tells nurse to administer different drugs. After fifteen minutes, things don't sound good.

"You need to call it." A nurse says.

"No, five more minutes, please." Carlisle asks. He must be desperate, it doesn't sound like him. Begging. Me and Alice say nothing to each other. Five minutes pass.

"Dr. Cullen it is time to call it." The same nurse says. There is a pause.

"You're right. Time of death 12:03 am. December 6th 2015." He says out loud. I then hear him say to one nurse. "I will stay and clean up then get her body down to the morgue."

"Dr. Cullen."

"Please. I need to do this." He says. The nurses come out. Me and Alice approach as if we know nothing. The one nurse shakes her head solemnly. Me and Alice turn to each other and act like we didn't know that yet. Once they are gone we go into the room. Carlisle is still doing compressions.

"We need to get her body out of here. I need to turn her soon I may already be too late."

"What do we do about the missing body though?" I ask.

"Alice. There is a prison outside of Port Angeles. It sounds horrible but it is better than finding someone from the street." Carlisle says. "If you run you might be able to be back here in 10 minutes." He says. Alice nods.

"I'll be quick." She says.

"Rosalie, go find a stretcher." He says. I go do so. I bring it back to the room without anyone noticing. Carlisle just keeps doing compressions. I stay in the room. After about two minutes he speaks up. "I need 2 milligrams of that drug." He points to nods to one of the few bottles left on the cart. I get it. "Do you know where to put it?" He asks. I nod. I push the drug into Ginny's limp body. I then decide we need another vehicle. Carlisle can leave but his car should stay until a little later. I call Emmett.

"Emmett we need another vehicle." I say when he answers.

"What is going on?"

"We need to turn Ginny." I say.

"I will be there soon." He says.

"Park near the fire escape on the southwest side of the building." I say and hang up. After another few minutes Alice returns. The person she chose looks similar enough. We place that body on the stretcher. We cover the body with a sheet. I cover Ginny with a sheet and pick her up. I carry her to the waiting car, Alice not far behind. We speed home. We get there just as Carlisle comes through the trees. We get her up to Carlisle's study. Carlisle opens a drawer and pulls out a big syringe. He goes to put it in Ginny's chest but a powerful force blasts him across the room. Suddenly thick black smoke comes from the center of Ginny's chest. It circles around her body, it grows then dives into her. All I can do is watch, in horror and fantasization. The smoke continues to dance around her body, diving in and coming back out. Each time it goes in and comes out it seems she is more and more healed. After a few minutes of this it enters her body. There is a flash of light and then everything is normal. I look at Carlisle. He gets up and goes over to her. He touches her arm to look for a pulse. All the sudden she sits up, it is very quick and automatic, as though she were a robot. She looks at Carlisle and starts beating him. I watch in horror as the small, dead two seconds ago, girl beats Carlisle with shocking and scary strength.

 **A/N This is a very long chapter! This is a total of 3000+ words. That is 11 pages on google docs. I normally wouldn't post one chapter that is so long but I feel I have to**. **I really didn't want to break this up so. And if anyone is fearing the end, it is far from over. I have many more ideas for this story. I also want to say thank you to** PititeVampire **for reviewing. It was a very nice review and you english is very good actually. Please leave a review. Thnx.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So just a quick note, I just recently re-read the books and realized jacob has siblings (twin sisters) so, I am going to mention them in there, I know earlier I said that Jacob had no siblings but let's pretend that I never said that please and thank you.**

Rosalie's POV

"Ginny!" I shout. She stops and looks at me. She blinks a few times.

"Rosalie, what what happened? The last thing I remember was we crashed. We were in the ditch, how did I get here? Where is Jacob? Where's, What happened to the baby?" She looks around in confusion noticing she is no longer pregnant.

"Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett got you out of the car. We brought you here to treat you but your water broke. Carlisle, Alice and I rushed you to the hospital, you were dying. You were dead. Carlisle was about to turn when this smoke appeared and healed you and it did something to you." I say. I am still very confused myself.

"Smoke, healed me?" She asks in confusion.

"Somehow, yes. My only guess is that it had to do with your magic." I say.

"I have never heard about something like this before." She says. She then notices that Carlisle is on the ground. Where she knocked him down.

"What happened? Carlisle why are you on the floor?"

"Before Rosalie screamed you name you were beating me. Hard, if I was human I would probably have broken bones. I think you cracked my arm." He says getting up. He examines his arm. There is the faintest bit of a almost sealed crack on his arm. Probably from when he was trying to cover his face.

"This is very strange. Maybe it was just a spaz attack or something. We should just monitor this for a few days and go from there." Ginny says wisely.

We make plans for Ginny to stay at the house so that we can watch her, for abnormal behavior and to make sure she has been properly healed. We do this all in Carlisle's study where he checks her. She completely healed.

"This is fantasizing."

"Magic is used to heal everyone in the wizarding world all the time. This really isn't new to me." Ginny tells us.

"Interesting. Well there is no use keeping you in here. Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Straved. And uh, sorry for beating you up. I don't even remember that." She says to Carlisle. He extends his hand to help her off, but she jumps off and lands softly on her feet. It is freaky, how it reminds me of a vampire. We head downstairs. We find Esme on the phone. She hangs up not long after we come down stairs.

"Who was that?"I ask curious.

"It was Leah. Jacob wanted to know if he needed to come here or to the hospital."

"Speaking of which, I want to go back and Carlisle you need to go back." I say.

"Yes. We should go. I am sure that you want to sit with your daughter. Maybe ask Emmett if he wants to go with you." Carlisle says. "I will go ahead." He says and leaves. I go to mine and Emmett's room when I see he isn't there I go to the garage. He is in there, hand washing his truck. What a surprise.

"Hey." I say.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Well some weird stuff went on as far as Ginny goes. But she is fine now. I was going to go to the hospital to sit with the baby. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I offer.

"Just let me change." He says.

He is all wet. I smile looking at his ripped chest which is super visible through his wet muscle shirt. I kiss him on the lips and follow him back into the house. I have an idea.

"Where's Ness?" I ask Esme.

"Oh, um, she isn't here. She is either at her house or out. I can call her."

"No, I will thanks anyway." I say. I phone her, she picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Ness, are you at home?"

"Yes. What is it aunt Rosalie?" She asks.

"It would be better if I come explain it. I also was hoping you had something. I can be over there in less than two minutes."

"Ok. I will see you soon." She says.

"Esme tell Emmett that I won't be long. I just need to go over to Ness's house for a few minutes."

"Of course." SHe smiles.

I run over there the light is on, not that I need it. The door is open before I knock.

"Hey." She says.

"I have a lot to say and not much time to say it."

"Ok shoot." She says inviting me into the house.

"Ginny and Jacob were in an accident," Panic grows on her face. "They are both fine, I won't even get into how Ginny is fine, because no one understands it. But the baby was delivered early. Earlier me, Emmett and Ginny decided that me and Emmett were going to adopt Ginny's daughter. Oh by the way, it is a girl. Anyway, I came over wondering if you have any of your teddies from when you were younger."

"I have all of them." She says.

"Are there any you would be willing to part with? That are in decent shape?" I ask. I know she has tons but I don't know about sentimental value of them.

"There are lots. Let me guess you want a few for your daughter because you are going to go see her?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Why don't we go get a few small ones?" She says. I smile., sometimes I swear I was a better mother to her than Bella was, especially in the first few months. "They were all washed and then put in here." She gets a large box from a closet.

We pick out a few. Ness also gives me a blanket, one that I gave her. I smile at that. I then I hurry back home. Emmett is waiting.

"What are those and where did they come from?" He asks looking at the stuffies.

"They were Ness's I want to give them to our daughter." I explain, he smiles. We go out to the garage, I get in my car. I start it as Emmett joins me in the car and we head to the hospital. We get there. I park the car but keep it locked.

"Emmett just remember, Ginny is supposed to be dead so we have to look sad. We are coming so we can see our daughter which is all we have left of Ginny. We probably won't be able to hold her for a yet, but we can sit by her and be there for her." I say.

"I know." He says.

Although he doesn't always seem like it, he does care about more than just sports and cars. He has before actually gotten upset that we are stuck and can't move on. He has wanted children before but we were unable to have any of our own and because we wanted to be considerate to Jasper we didn't even look into adopting. But times have changed.

We walk into the hospital looking very solemn. We walk over to the visitors desk. She looks at us but keeps her body turned toward her computer.

"Um, a friend died a little over an hour ago, her baby was delivered prematurely, we were wondering if we could see her baby." I say to the lady.

"It is late, only the infant's parents are allowed to see them at this time. And even if it were a better time, there are strict rules on who can see them." She says and turns back to her computer

"We are going to be her parents. We are adopting her. This was decided before our friend died."

"I need some proof of that." She says.

"We don't have any proof. We just decided this earlier today." I say.

"Unless someone can confirm what you are saying I can't let you." She says thinking she has won this.

"Ask Dr. Cullen. He was there when we decided this." I say. The old lady eyes us suspiciously. "Call him say that it is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Full names please." She says. I am getting pissed off.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett CULLEN." I put a lot emphasis on Emmett's last name because it is the same as Carlisle's. I also use a smile just to piss her off. The nurse turns a little red and picks up the phone. She calls Carlisle. When she hangs up she gives us visitors badges and tells us where to go.

"Oh and um, when a nurse comes in give her this and she will give you a sheet to fill out the information so we can put that in the baby's charts and such. And sorry for your loss." She says.

We go and find the NICU. We don't have to look far to find her. There is only two other babies there and they are both boys and have little toys and things in there with them. We walk to the corner of the room to our daughter. We look around and find chairs. We sit beside her and watch her for a while before a nurse comes in.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here. Are you her parents?" She asks.

"We are her adoptive parents." I say. She nods understanding. "The lady at the visitor's desk told us to give you this." I say handing her the paper. She nods. She goes and comes back with a clipboard and a pen. We look at the form.

"Oh, gosh, Emmett we don't even have a name for her yet." I say.

"You're right." He says. I look at her.

"Gwenivere?" I ask. "It is a variation of Ginny's name."

"How?" Emmett asks.

"Her full name is, WAS Ginevra." I change to past tense because Ginny is supposed to be dead.

"Oh. I don't know, it sounds very olden days. I don't know if she would appreciate it when she gets older."

"True. What about Jennifer? We could call her Jenny for short. Or Jen." I say.

"That sounds nice."

"And we will go with Cullen as the last name," I lower my voice. "Now that Ginny is supposed to be dead we might have to move, it has been on the books for a long time now anyways and she is a part of our family. We might end up having to pass Jennifer off as Esme and Carlisle's wherever we move to." I say. He looks confused. "Two high school students can't have a baby, not when they are supposed to be foster brother and sister." I say.

"Yeah." He says at a normal volume.

"Ginny's mother's name is Molly, should we do that as a middle name?"

"I don't know, isn't that also Ginny's middle name?"

"Yeah." I admit.

"How about Alice?" Emmett says.

"Alice?"

"Well if it weren't for her we might not have Jennifer." Emmett says.

"Emmett that is so mature. And so true. I like it. Jennifer Alice Cullen. I like it. And another nickname for her could be Jac, her initials."

"What can I say, I'm a genius." He says.

We fill out the rest of the form and give it back to the nurse.

"And, um, could these be put in there with her?" I ask about the blanket and teddies.

"Are they clean?"

"Yes they are." I say.

"I don't see why not. I need to check on her anyways." The nurse comes over.

She opens the door, hatch thing on the top of the incubator. I can feel the heat from it.

"Um, I can put these in with her but I need to put the blanket underneath her. Would you want to hold her up so I can put it down?"

"Yes. I would love to." I say.

"Ok, You need to sanitize your hands, there is a dispenser over there."

She points to one on the wall across the room. I go over and do so. When I get back she instructs me on how to pick her up and tells me to be careful of the many tubes and IVs that she is hooked up to. I nod. I reach my hands into the super warm space and carefully pick her up. I lift her high enough that the nurse can put down the blanket, but do my best to make sure she doesn't get too far from the warmth because it is cold enough out here, never mind my cold hands. The nurse takes her time making sure the blanket is nice, which I appreciate. Every second I hold her I fall in love with Jennifer a little more. I carefully place her back down and her stuffies are added to the incubator and the glass hatch is closed with a click.

"Thank you." I say. The nurse nods.

Ginny's POV

I worry a little about what will happen with the baby, but I know that if Carlisle and Rosalie have anything to do with it he or she is in good hands. Rosalie leaves to go see the baby leaving only Esme and me home because Alice and Jasper went for a hunt. Esme makes me food because I am surprisingly hungry. I want to phone Jacob. But I realize my phone is probably in piece's back with the car.

"Esme? Can I borrow your phone? I need to get a hold of Jacob." I say. She hands it to me. I dial his number, I don't know if he still has his phone. He picks up.

"Hey Jake." I say.

"Ginny! How are you talking to me, last I saw you, you were unconscious, and broken. Is someone holding the phone for you?"

"No. I am fine, completely fine, which I can't explain why but I am at the Cullen's house if you want to come see me." I say.

"I will be there in ten. And hey, I was worried about you." He says and hangs up. I give Esme her phone back.

"It is done. I just made some soup because we probably shouldn't push it. I think we have some crackers too." She says and looks for them. I get up and get myself a bowl, if I don't she will do it for me. She doesn't hear me because now I am surprisingly soft on my feet. I am glad. That is what she is like. I think it has to do with the time period she was born in and everything. When she turns around with crackers in hand she see's I have gotten my own food she gets a kind of angry look on her face,

"Ginny, you were dead less than an hour ago, you shouldn't be getting your food." She says.

"I am fine Esme."

"You were dead! You probably shouldn't even be eating." She says.

"You remind me of my mother."

"Why, because your mother cares about you too?" She asks.

"I can get my own soup. The sad thing is this isn't the first time I have said that."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to be doing about going home? Or talking to your family." She says forgetting about me getting my own damn soup.

"I don't know. I was thinking of writing Mum." I say.

"You should."

"I will soon." I say. All the sudden Jacob comes in.

"What the? How are you completely healed?"

"Don't know exactly. Magic of some sort." I say.

"Well I guess I should be glad. And what about the baby?" He asks.

"I don't know, all I know is it was delivered and is at the hospital and will be for a while."

"Oh, I guess you don't even know. It is a girl." He says. He sits beside me at the breakfast bar.

"I didn't know." I say. "Hey, the wolf we almost hit that was a member of the pack, right?"

"Yes, Jared. I had quite a few words for him."

"How bad did you hurt him?"

"I didn't hurt him, but I yelled at him in front of my sister."

"Jared is the one that is imprinted on your sister right?" I ask.

"Yes. She got mad at him too. Not only for almost killing me and you but for jumping out into the road like that. If he had jumped any later he could have been killed." Jacob says. "He is in the dog house tonight, mind the pun." He says, I chuckle.

I finish my soup and we go to the living room. Me and Jacob talk about how I will stay here to make sure everything is ok as far as my health goes. Rosalie and Emmett then come home.

"Hey Ginny." Rosalie says. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I feel fine. I don't know. It feels a bit like, I don't know, like I can feel my magic running through my veins. It is odd but it is nothing to worry about." I say. "How is the baby?" I ask.

"She is good. We named her already." Rosalie smiles.

"What did you name her?" I ask.

"Jennifer Alice Cullen." She smiles a big smile.

"That sounds nice. Jennifer because it is close to my name and Alice because she saved the baby's life."

"That is exactly it. And believe it or not Emmett thought of Alice."

"What? You're kidding that would be like my brothers being mature. Which isn't possible." I say.

"Trust me it surprised me too."

"I am in the room guys I can hear everything your saying." Emmett says.

"We know." I say as I get up to get myself a glass of water. I go into the kitchen.

"You girls are being kind of offensive you know." Jacob says.

"Sorry." I say.

"Hey can you get me a glass of water?" Jacob asks.

"Sure." I say. I get us both water and head back to the living room. I forget the carpet is there and trip. Something comes over me and I am able to steady myself and grab the waters before they crash to the floor.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know, it was weird."

"It is almost like you are a vampire. The agility that you just showed is crazy, I don't even know if I could have done that." Rosalie says.

"Yeah Ginny, that was insane." Jacob says. I shrug it off. I hand Jacob his water and sit down. Maybe something is different. I will just have to wait and see.

 **A/N There you go. I am liking these longer chapters. Are you guys? Also I am sorry that I named the baby myself but I didn't see the suggestions** PititeVampire **gave me.** **Anyway please leave your thoughts. What is going on with Ginny? Please leave a review letting me know what you are thinking.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N It is a rainy day and I have nothing else to do, so here is a second chapter today.**

Jacob's POV

I am glad Ginny is ok. I am worried about how she was healed, and the sudden agility she has. It reminds me of the vampires. There is no way that she should've been able to keep herself from falling and catch the glasses. It was creepy almost. Me and Ginny should head home. I think both could sleep for an entire 24 hours with all that we have been through. We eventually decided Ginny doesn't have to stay here but she is welcome over anytime. Meaning she can sleep at home then go over and stay until she is tired.

"Hey Ginny, want to head home? I know I am tired." I say.

"Yeah it is late." She says. The odd thing is she doesn't look tired. "I also wouldn't mind putting on my own clothes." She says looking at the clothes she borrowed from Alice. They fit her but they aren't her style.

"Ok, I bought the bike. Though it will be really cold." I say trying to find a solution.

"I think I will be fine, you are a furnace and I am sure Alice won't mind loaning me a jacket or something." I nod.

Ginny's POV

To tell the truth, I am strangely not tired. Me and Rosalie go up stairs to find me a jacket of some sort.

"None of our coats are really that warm, they are more for style because we really don't need to be warm. I know Jasper does have a really nice one though. It is pleather but is surprisingly warm. It looks nice and might as well be a unisex jacket. He doesn't like it a ton though. I am sure he won't mind letting you borrow it." Rosalie says. We go into Alice and Jasper's room. Rosalie finds the jacket. "Here, it might be a bit big." She hands me the jacket. It looks very nice. I try it on.

"It is a bit big but it will do. Tell Jasper I say thank you." I say as we go downstairs. I go outside. It is icy. I worry about riding on the bike.

"Jacob, it is really icy out here." I say.

"Yeah, it wasn't this bad when I came. It must have rained." He says. He thinks. "Have you ever ridden on a wolf?" He asks.

"No. Why do I have the feeling I am about to?" I ask.

"Well, even with you on my back, I can get us home in like 15, 20 minutes." He says.

"Why not. Riding a wolf was on my bucket list anyway."

"Really?"

"Are you going to check?" I ask. He chuckles. He takes off his clothes. I hold onto them he changes and I climb onto his back. I hang on as we run through the forest. It is an interesting feeling. I rode on a horse once, but I think riding a wolf is better. When we get close enough to home I get off Jacob I almost slip and fall, I grab onto Jacob. I steady myself easily. He changes back to his human form.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine." He puts his clothes back on. I look at his arm. And notice a fading bruise.

"That is where I grabbed onto you. That is from me, look the bruise matches the size of my hand. I didn't even realize I was holding on so tight. Does it hurt?"

"No. Not really."

"Did it hurt when I was putting it there."

"A bit. When did you get so strong?" He asks.

"I don't remember doing anything to get so strong. Maybe it was just adrenaline from riding on your back." I say.

"Maybe." He says, we go into the house.

"You hungry?" I ask

"I always could eat food but I am more tired than hungry. I'm going to bed." He says. I stay in the kitchen. "You going to bed?" He asks.

"I don't know, I don't feel tired. Hell I feel like I could go destroy a fucking tank." I say.

"Odd." He says. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I go look through the peak hole. It is one of the members of the pack no doubt. I open the door.

"Ginny, Who is at the door?" Jacob asks.

"Hey Ginny." The pack the boy says. He looks like he is seventeen like Jacob, I wonder how old he really is. "Um, It is me Jared."

"It's Jared." I tell Jacob. He comes to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob says. "In case you didn't notice it is three in the fucking morning." He says getting angry.

"I know. I saw you guys get home, I thought I would come apologize to Ginny and see if she is ok. You don't have to get so angry." Jared says.

"Well there you saw she is fine. You can leave now." Jacob says angrily.

"Jacob you are being rude." I say to him. "Jared, sorry about Jacob. He really has no reason to be mad. I am fine." I say to Jared.

"Um, not to push you but, uh, weren't you pregnant?" Jared asks.

"I was, the baby was delivered early." I tell him.

"I am really sorry for causing the accident." Jared says.

"You can leave any time now." Jacob says with a clenched jaw.

"I am talking with Ginny, when she wants me to leave I will." He says.

"I wasn't asking Jared. Get the fuck out before I call the police." Jacob yells.

"Jacob stop it. He came over to apologize and make sure I am fine. He is doing nothing wrong."

"It is ok Ginny, I can go."

"No, I wouldn't mind talking to you for a while. Why don't you come in?" I ask.

"Jared if you enter MY house I will rip you to shreds." Jacob says.

"Jacob stop!" I say.

"I said get the fuck out!" Jake screams.

"Jacob you are being rude!"

"No. Jared here is being rude! He almost fucking kills us then thinks he can just waltz over and say sorry! You could've died! You were dead for at least ten minutes! Your baby could still die!" Jacob screams. He goes to swing at Jared, but he is quick and puts his arms up to cover his face. Jared goes to take a swing at Jacob. I run in between the boys and push Jacob away with all my strength because Jacob probably weighs twice as much as I do. He is thrown back, he slams into the living room wall, probably ten feet away from where he was standing. A picture that was hanging on the wall falls and smashes on his head.

"Whoa, Ginny that was sick! Jake probably is twice your weight! How did you do that?" Jared asks.

"I don't know." I say panic in my voice. I go over to Jacob. "Wake up! Jacob! Wake up!" I shout. He doesn't move. "Jacob wake up! Please wake up!" I shout, tears stream down my face. "Jacob wake up please! Please wake up!" I continue to shout. "Jared help me.:" I say. Jared comes over. He feels for a pulse.

"He is breathing and I found his pulse. I think he is just knocked out. He might have a concussion, he will heal soon. I get them all the time." Jared says.

After a few minutes Jacob slowly starts to wake up.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?" He asks weakly.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

"I will be fine. I am tired is all and a bit dizzy. I should go to sleep." He says. Me and Jared help him up. He is obviously too dizzy to stand on his own so me and Jared help him. We each go on either side of Jacob and help him to his room. Suddenly Jared's foot clips the corner and he stumbles. Jacob doesn't notice because he is still groggy. I hold Jacob up all by myself.

"You ok Jared?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just think that Jacob's corner hates me." He says.

"Why?"

"Every time I come over I smash my foot into that corner." He gets up. "Whoa! You are like completely supporting Jake! Are you superwoman? Can you even tell us if you are?" He asks.

"I really don't know." We get Jacob to his room. I grab his sheet and pull it over him. He rolls over and falls asleep. Me and Jared go to the living room. "Want something to drink?" I ask Jared.

"Water is good." He says. I get him some water. We talk for a while but he gets tired. He goes home. I close the door behind him. It usually gets picky and you have to slam it. I slam it and the little glass window shatters. "What the hell? This is strange. Now the glass needs to be replaced. I wonder where my wand is I can fix it I just need to use the Reparo spell." I speak out loud to myself. I hear an odd noise and turn around to see that the window is fixed. "What the fuck? I don't even have my wand on me." I shake it off and go to bed.

The next morning I get up and make breakfast before Jacob is awake. Alice isn't going to come get me and take me over there for a while yet and Jacob has work. I put the toast in the toaster and make some eggs. I hear the toast pop but can't leave to eggs. I finish the eggs as quick as I can and then I pull out the burnt toast. "Damn it!" I throw it in the garbage pissed off at myself. I slam to lid of the garbage and shakes the entire can.

"Hey Ginny. What's got you so angry?"

"I'm not that angry. I am just pissed off at myself for letting the toast burn."

"I could hear you throwing it in the garbage." He says. I make new toast and don't let it burn. I get us both orange juice and sit with Jacob.

We eat and I take the dishes to the sink just on the counter in front of the breakfast bar. I put them down in the sink, a glass breaks as I put it down. A piece of glass shoots up and gets Jacob in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. Here, don't blink, let me get it." I say. I easily get the piece of glass out of his eye but it would've been easier if Jacob wasn't squirming.

"There, it's out." I say. "Jake you ok?"

"It's just your hands are really cold." He says. There is a knock on the door. It is Alice. I grab Jasper's coat and a sweater of my own. I kiss Jacob on my way out. "Hey you sure you are feeling ok?" He asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Your lips are cold too." He says.

"I don't know why, I feel fine." I say. "I am going to go." I say and leave.

Me Alice and Ness hang out at the Cullen house. Esme went with Rosalie and Emmett to see Jennifer, So it is just us and Jasper. Somehow we find ourselves on the topic of magic.

"During the war at one point I was cornered by three guys. I was sure I was done for but then I decided I have to try and get out of this. So I threw Bat-Bogey hexes at them." I say remembering that. It was hilarious to watch bats pour out if their noses.

"Bat-Bogey Hex?" Ness asks.

"Oh, it is hex and it makes a person's bogies into black bats and they all fly out of the person's nose which not only freaks them out but it hurts them. Imagine a ton of bats flying out your nose. My brothers never messed with me because they knew I would Bat-Bogey them." I say.

All the sudden the hex is thrown and hits an unsuspecting Jasper as he comes down the stairs. "Oh my God! Jasper are you alright?" I ask. Ness and Rosalie run around opening windows so the bats can leave the house I look at Jasper. I cringe, hearing the bats rip Jasper's nose.

"What the hell was that?" He asks. Holding his nose so that it will heal itself properly.

"I was talking about a hex and how my brothers never messed with me because they knew I would use it on them. I don't know how I used it on you. I was just talking about it, I don't even have my wand." I say. "I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I ask.

"My nose is fine. Can wizards or witches do wandless magic?" He asks.

"Sometimes, but only very rarely unless they are really in trouble or unless they are a dark wizard." I say. _Oh my God! Something has happened! Somehow I am a dark wizard!_ "I have to go." I say I grab my things.

"Ginny wait! How are you going to get anywhere? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, all I know is that if I don't I am going to kill someone." I say and run out of the house. _What is wrong with me? What have I done? All the sudden I am soft on my feet, super strong, super agile, I can do wandless magic, and can't/ don't need sleep. What am I turning into?_

 **A/N There you go. Another chapter. What is happening with Ginny? Why is she doing things only dark wizards can and why is she so strong? Please leave a review. Thnx.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ness's POV

All the sudden Ginny blasts the hex at an unsuspecting Jasper using her hand. Bats pour out of his nose. She goes and asks him if he is ok. Me and Alice run around opening the windows. If Esme finds out there were bats flying all over the place she will kill us. All of us. We then get brooms and start chasing them out of the house, not paying attention to anything that is being said between Ginny and Jasper.

"I have to go." Ginny says all the sudden. Me and Alice stop.

"Ginny wait! How are you going to get anywhere? Where are you going?" Jasper asks her, following her around as she grabs her things.

"I don't know, all I know is that if I don't, I am going to kill someone." She says. She rushes out of the house. Jasper runs after her. Alice and I watch as Ginny quite quickly runs off into the woods Jasper struggling to close in on her. All the sudden with a pop she disappears.

"What the Hell?" Jasper asks as he comes closer to the house.

"She apparated, she used magic to move from one place to another, she could be anywhere on earth." I say, remembering the first time we meet.

"Hurry, phone Jacob. She will probably stop at their house to get stuff. And then she will leave for good. Hurry!" Jasper says. I grab my phone and call Jacob.

"Jacob listen there isn't much time. Go back to your house if Ginny is there don't let her leave. Make her stay."

"What? Why" He asks.

"There is no time to explain she could already be gone! When you get there whether she is there or not phone us." I say.

"Ok." Jacob hangs up. We wait. FInally my phone rings.

"She isn't here. She left some of her clothes, mostly just the maternity stuff is left. She took all of her valuables, except for a pair of earrings I got her. And she left any photo's of us. And all the photo's with you guys. She has left and doesn't want to remember us." Jacob says. I can hear him kick something. "What the fuck happened?" He asks sounding pissed.

"She accidently use wandless magic and accidentally hexed Jasper, he is fine but she freaked out and apparated away. I am so sorry Jake." I say. He loved her. I think he wanted to marry her.

"It's not your fault. Hey did you guys notice anything off about her well she was there?" He asks.

"Well, she seems like she is a vampire almost. Kind of like me or something." I say.

"Yeah, suddenly she has super strength too. Last night she stopped a fight between me and Jared by throwing me against a wall. I don't think she meant to but, I got a concussion." He says.

"Wow. She is like half your weight." I say.

"I know. Anyways. She is probably scared we have to find her." He says.

"Yes. I will figure things out. We will find her go back to work, the last thing you need is to lose your job." I say.

"Fine, just please find her."

"We will do our best." I hang up.

"She wasn't there." I say. "Alice, she has separated herself, she left photo's, things Jacob got her, anything that has to do with us and her time here. Can you maybe see her thoughts now?" I ask.

"I can try." She says. She focuses. "I can't see her decisions. Either she is too distraught and isn't making any or she is putting up a wall to keep me from seeing. All I saw was who I assume was her family." Alice says.

"Damn it. Wait, did you happen to see anything that could lead us to them?" I ask.

"Maybe why?"

"Well maybe we should speak with her family." I say.

"I saw, a house, it was tall, and looks kind of small, it is in the countryside. Umm, there was forest beside the house, but there was farmland, rows and rows gardens, potatoes and other vegetables."

"Ok, did she ever speak to us about where she lived?"

"Not any of us, but maybe Carlisle. We need to phone him, we need to phone everyone." I say. I phone Carlisle, and tell him to get the others. They all come home quickly. I hope we can find her, if we all pull together our information we have learned about her, we might have a good chance at finding her. I really hope we can.

Carlisle's POV

Just as I am leaving an exam room my phone starts ringing. I look, it's Alice. This can't be good. I answer.

"Carlisle we need you to come home. Now." She says.

"What happened? What is going on?" I ask I check out at the phone on the wall of the Emergency Room. I head back to my office.

"Ginny has left us." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"She took most of her belongings and left."

"Why?" I ask.

"She accidently used wandless magic and hexed Jasper, he is fine, but she freaked out and ran off she then apparated to her and Jacob's house took her stuff and could be literally anywhere." Alice tells me. "We want to try and find her family. She may have gone home and if not they can help us look for her. They know her way better than we do."

"Ok. I will be home soon."

"And find the others. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are all there at the hospital. We need everyone home." Alice says and hangs up. I get my stuff and go to the NICU.

"You guys we need to go home. Now."

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Esme asks.

"Ginny. She has left us. We need to find her." I tell them. We all head home. The second we are in the house we are pulled into the living room.

"We need to figure out where exactly her family lives. For all we know she went home."

"She said she lived about an hour outside of London." I offer.

"Carlisle, do you know of any area's with farmland near a forest about an hour away from London? I know that isn't very specific but," Alice says.

"No, I think I know the area. My father was always suspicious of the area. I think I might know exactly where she lives, the only problem is her family will probably have barriers around the property, only magic folks can see the actual house. She told me that." I say.

"Jacob." Ness says.

"What about him." I ask.

"He is a shapeshifter, he has magic in him, Ginny said it herself." Ness says.

"Well then, we can't all go to England, but we need Jacob to come and I know where approximately where she lives, and Alice knows what the house looks like. So I think Me, Alice and Jacob?" I ask.

"Esme can you go get the fake passports? And we even have one for Jacob. Go get them please."

"Of course." Esme says. "How much money do you want well I am in the safe?"

"Plane tickets won't be cheap. Alice how much do you figure we will need."

"The prices of plane tickets are anywhere from a little over $1100 to over $3000. That's business class."

"Ok, we will probably need let's say $15,000 just to be safe."

"Ok." Esme says and goes off to the basement. Me and Alice go pack. I call Jacob.

"Hey, tell your work you need to leave."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you, me and Alice are going to England."

"Ok. I will be ready to leave."

"Good we will be there soon." I say and hang up.

Me and Alice get all packed. "Who is coming so they can drive the car back?" I ask.

"I will." Esme says. We take her car, I drive though. We stop at Jacob's house. He is ready and waiting.

Once we arrive at the airport I say goodbye to Esme and she drives off.

"Remember Alice you are my foster daughter and Jacob you are Alice's boyfriend." I tell them. They nod in understanding.

We are able to get a flight that is coming in less than an hour. We are in England in a little over ten hours.

When we get there. We get a taxi. First we go get hotel rooms. Me and Alice share a room with one bed because neither of us need it and Jacob has his own room. Because we arrive at 11 o'clock at night we won't go looking for Ginny's family home until the morning. Me and Alice leave and go for a hunt in the night. It is a but tougher here because we have to go a long way to find somewhere to hunt, and hunting is tough too because there aren't as many animals in England as there are North America. It isn't horrible, but unless you know where to go, it can be very difficult.

Jacob's POV

In the morning we get a taxi taking us close to where we want to be. We walk. There are a few properties but they look abandoned. There is some space without anything and then I see more houses. They look like they are being lived in.

"Alice do any of these houses look like a match?" I ask.

"What houses?" She asks.

"You don't see them?" I ask.

"No. Describe them to me." She says.

"One of them is a bungalow,"

"Nope, next." Alice says.

"Ok there is a tall two or three story house, it looks huge and very modern."

"Probably not."

"There is one through the trees, I can't describe it from here, I don't have a good view of it." I say. We walk over to the house. "It is tall more than three stories, it looks kinda beaten up, like it is old. It looks small but like I said tall." I say.

"I think that could be it." Alice says. I walk closer to the house. I continue to walk closer to the house.

"Jacob, are you still there?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes. I can see you."

"You have crossed the line, the barrier, you are in. Me and Alice are coming. They cautiously walk over the line.

"I guess all it does is stops the non magical people from seeing." I say. We walk to the door. I knock Alice and Carlisle step back. An older red haired woman answered the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Are you Molly Weasley?" I ask.

"Yes. Who are you what do you want?"

"I am Jacob Black I am a friend of your daughter. Actually I was dating her."

"What do you know about Ginny? Where is she? Is she ok? She ran away from home about 5 months ago, no one we know has seen or heard from her."

"My friends and I know exactly where she has been until yesterday. I am guessing she isn't here?" I ask.

"No. Why don't you all come in? We can talk inside." Molly says. We all come inside. "Are you guys hungry?" Molly asks.

"I will get to that, this is Carlisle Cullen and Alice Cullen. They are friends of mine and Ginny's. Now don't freak but they are vampires. But they call themselves vegetarians they only eat animals. Large game animals." I explain. I she her go from tense to a bit calmer. "And I am a shapeshifter. When Ginny ran away she came to an area with lots of different people." I say. "So I am starved but they don't eat." I say.

"Of course." She says she starts making food. "Sit." She says pointing at the breakfast bar. "So how did you guys find our house?" She asks.

"Well as I said I am a shapeshifter, I have magic in my blood, is how Ginny phrased it."

"What shape do you take?" She asks.

"A wolf, a very large wolf. Just like some of the other young men in my tribe. Us wolves live in the area and when the vampires are near the magic is released and we take our wolf form. According to the tribes legends."

"So as a shapeshifter I know you don't age normally. How old are you?" She asks

"Twenty seven." I say.

"You look ten years younger than that."

"As long as I change into my wolf form regularly I don't age ever." I explain. Molly hands me my food.

"So Carlisle, Alice. You are vampires?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys together or?" She asks.

"No. No. We have more of a father daughter relationship." Carlisle is quick to answer.

"Do you have more family or is it just you two."

"We have a large family. There is me my wife and our children. They aren't biological, but they may as well be. I used to live here in England a long time ago.. Then I was changed. It took me a long time 200 years but I became a doctor. I was a doctor for a while and ended up moving to north america. In 1918 during the spanish flu epidemic I was working in a hospital in Chicago. I was with a woman and her son, Edward, who were both dying from it. The woman begged me to save her son. So I changed him, and took him in. We moved around and in 1921 I turned a woman, Esme, who I later married. After that I turned another female, Rosalie, who me and Esme took in as a daughter. Rosalie found a dying man, Emmett, and I turned him too. Alice and Jasper then found us and joined our family. We tell people that me and my wife have lots of money so we have lots foster kids. They are like my children. We have a very big family. And we all get along nicely. Rosalie and Emmett are together and so are Alice and Jasper. Edward found his soulmate, and before she ended up a vampire they had a child. Both Edward's wife and child were very much a part of our family. Edward and his wife have since left us but enough about me." Carlisle says.

"No, I didn't mind hearing about your family. We are a big family too. Me and my husband have 6 sons and Ginny." Molly says. "Do you know why Ginny left us? She went to bed one night and when we woke up the next morning she was gone. We looked everywhere, but we eventually gave up. We thought she was dead. We had a funeral and everything." Molly says, tears come to her eyes.

"I know why but that is her story to tell. Not us." I say. "I am sorry, but Ginny was hoping you would never find out I am not going to tell her for you." I say.

"I understand." Molly says. "So why did you come here?"

"Ginny went missing yesterday, she ran off. We knew it was a long shot but we were hoping she might have come home." I say. "Is there anyway you could locate her?" I ask.

"I would need something she has recently touched." Molly says. I think.

"I have a photo, she had it in an album she took the album so she touched to photo yesterday." I say. I hand it to her. It is one of Ginny, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Ness. It is a really nice photo, they look like they are having fun. I like it a lot because it has Ginny my Girlfriend, Ness my sister/friend, Esme who feeds me, and Alice and Rosalie because they put up with me. I hand it to Molly.

"Oh my gosh." She says looking at her daughter. I come over to stand over her shoulder.

"That's Ginny but you know that, there's Alice again obvious. Rosalie is the blond, Esme is the brunette, and Ness is the redhead, Ness is Edward's daughter."

"I like this photo, and uh this will do. Now all we need is a world map." Molly says. "Accio map." She waves her wand.

A maps flies toward us she waves her wand and it spreads out on the floor. Molly disappears and comes back with a small vial of liquid and a small jar of powder. She puts some powder on the photo and a couple drops of a liquid. They mix together. She places the photo on the center of the map. It moves to Australia, it stands up straight almost right on Sydney the thick paste then slides off the photo. Molly grabs in and a piece of paper she places the paste down and pours more liquid onto it. It forms into neat writing that gives us an address.

"That is a wizard community, but it is mostly for wizards who have problems. Who want to stay away from others. It is a cold lonely place, why would she go there?" Molly asks.

"Well, two days ago she was in an accident. She almost died, I almost turned her. When I went to turn her this smoke appeared it healed her wounds and she woke up. She was suddenly very strong, and agile, she was also very soft on her feet. She started doing wandless magic. She accidently hexed Jasper and she got scared and took off." Carlisle says.

'She also didn't sleep last night. She wasn't at all tired. She said she had a lot energy too, even though she didn't eat much." I say.

"She almost died?" Molly asks.

"Yes."

"Was she in a lot of pain?"

"I guess. Why?" I ask.

"Dark Magic." Molly says. "I am 99 percent positive."

"What dark magic?"

"Did she ever mention Tom?"

"Yes, and evil wizard who made her do terrible things. What about this Tom?" I answer, then ask.

"He used dark magic on her. He may have never been aware, but because Ginny got so close to death some dark magic was awakened. It explains everything."

"But she isn't bad? She didn't do anything wrong?" Alice asks.

"No. Of course not. She will be the way she is now forever. She will no longer age either, she is unable to be injured or killed. She won't need nearly as much sleep either. She will be able to go long periods without food too. She might as well be a vampire without the want for blood." Molly says.

This is good news. Now all we have to do is find Ginny.

 **A/N Another chapter. I spent my entire day writing and I regret nothing. LOL. Tell me what you think, and no. This isn't the end. No where near the end. Please leave a review. Thnx.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Just a quick note. In this chapter, Ginny will open up about her rape, I won't go super into detail but if you are uncomfortable reading it you don't have to. I will let you all know when that is coming. Also,** PititeVampire **, maybe you missed it. I don't know how, not blaming you but just to let you know Edward and Bella were being assholes so Carlisle told them to smarten up or leave, so they left. Enjoy!**

Ginny's POV

I hate running away on Jacob and the Cullens, but I can't risk hurting them. Which is why I am going to a small wizarding community. No one will find me here, and I don't have to worry about hurting anyone I love here. Suddenly my phone ringings it must be a wrong room call. Right now I am staying in a hotel. I answer it.

"Miss Weasley there is someone here to see you." The woman from the front desk tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"Molly Weasley and Jacob Black. They want to see you." She tells me.

"Um, they can come up in two minutes." I say.

"Of course." The lady hangs up. 'How the fuck did they find me?' I scream. This can't be happening I am going to hurt them, I am a monster. I have changed in ways I can't explain it, nor can I control myself. I pace the room. I fix my hair a dozen times. I put on a sweater to try and hide my body which has changed from having the baby, I don't want mum to know, not yet. I can't completely hide it but something is better than nothing.. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I take a deep breath in, I pull my hands into my selves and answer.

"Ginny!" Mum says she hugs me. I can't help it, I carefully hug her back, but then I pull myself together and pull away quickly.

"Mum!" I say I start crying. Damn hormones.

"Ginny, I think we have a lot of catching up to do. And a lot to talk about." Mum says.

"Yes we do."

"Well let's go home and talk Ginny. Let's go home where you belong." Mum says.

"No. I am not leaving."

"Why not?"

"I belong here. Mum, I have changed. I am a, a monster." I say, I wish I could go home but if I do all I will do is hurt someone else.

"No you aren't. All your sudden new talents have to do with the dark magic that Tom used on you. When you almost died the magic was awakened. You are like a vampire without the want for blood and you don't need your wand. Think of it as a blessing not a curse."

"But, I thought that." I start.

"Dark magic works in weird ways. Ginny, will you please come home?" Mum asks.

"What if I hurt someone else?" I ask.

"You will just have to adjust to your new powers. Do things softer and not say spells unless you want to use them." Mum says. "Please come home."

"Fine. But if I hurt someone else,"I start.

"I won't let you, I won't let you do anything you will regret later." Jacob says. I hug him, careful not to squeeze to tight. I hold him for a long time, thankful for him.

"Thank you for coming all this way to find me." I say.

"Ok, we should go home." Mum says.

"I need to pack." I say. I turn around. Mum is shrinking my bags.

"No need. I did that for you." Mum says.

"Mum!"

"Too late now." She says. I grab Jacob and we side along apparate back to the burrow.

I put my bags down and sit down with Mum in the kitchen.

"I am sure you guys want to talk, and I should go tell Carlisle and Alice that you are home now." Jacob says. I nod and he leaves.

"Let's start from the beginning. Why did you leave?" Mum asks.

"If we are starting from the beginning then we need to go even further back." I say.

"How far back do we need to go?" Mum asks.

"3 weeks before I left. I was raped, and that caused me to leave."

 **A/N So this is where I get into the rape. Everything will be bold and italicized. There isn't a bunch and it is all one paragraph. I will go back to normal font when it is good.**

" _ **3 weeks before I left, I was walking home that night from Luna's. I was on my usual path when a man appeared on the path. He blocked my way. I tried to get past him but he had other ideas. He used a brain message blocking curse. I couldn't do anything of my own will. He pulled down my pants," I swallow. It is hard to talk about. "He pulled his penis out and he made himself hard. He started by touching me down there with his fingers. I remember starting to cry, he laughed. He then raped me. He took his time, it hurt bad, really bad. I cried. When he finally finished he put his pants back on, lifted the curse, and apparated away. There was a lot of blood, I came home, I changed and pretended nothing happened. I lied to you that night and everything was fine.**_

"For three weeks everything is fine. Until I started getting sick. I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. I didn't want you and dad to freak out, I didn't want the boys to see me differently. So I ran. I ended up in Forks, where I meet Jacob and the Cullens. I became friends with them. Rosalie, another foster kid of Carlisle's," Mum cuts me off.

"I know what the Cullens are, but go on."

"Rosalie and her Husband agreed to adopt the baby. And then later that day, was the accident. Everything was going fine, but I went into premature labour. The baby, a little girl, was delivered 3 months early. My health went downhill minutes after her birth. I was almost changed and you know the rest of the story." I say.

"You, were raped? Ginny I am so sorry. You should have told us. We could have helped you."

"But I didn't want to be seen differently, look even now you can't look at me the same. You keep looking at how I am different." I say slightly pissed off.

"I am sorry Ginny. You're right. I am looking at you different, but you know what I see now? I see an even stronger, braver, more beautiful woman than before." Mum says. We both start crying.

"I am sorry for snapping Mum." I say.

"So I really have a granddaughter?" Mum asks.

"Biologically, yes, but Rosalie and Emmett are adopting her. It will probably be finalized in a few days." I say.

"I am a grandmother."

"Mum, please. I know that is news and amazing to you but I gave her up for a reason. I can't raise her on my own and I don't want to. I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm not saying she isn't my daughter, but she is Rosalie's little girl. Rosalie is her mom, I'm just her mother." I say.

"I understand, besides I don't have to wait long to meet a grandchild. Bill and Fleur announced that she is pregnant shortly after you left."

"Speaking of Bill, where are all the boys. Where's dad?" I ask.

"Well Fred and George moved into an apartment together. And Ron moved into his own place. We all thought you were dead. We had a funeral. After that the boys moved out, they couldn't stand going past your door every night when they went to bed. And your dad he spends a lot of time at work these days." Mum explains.

"Can I go see him?" I ask.

"I will get him to come home." Mum says.

"Can we not tell Dad exactly why I left?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll go floo him." Mum says. She calls then has to wait for him to answer. He finally does.

"What is it Molly?" He asks. I love and hate hearing his voice. It is nice to hear his voice but, it isn't as happy as it used to be. _And I caused that._

"There is someone here to see you." She says.

"Tell them I am off work at four or they can come by my office." He says.

"This isn't just anyone Arthur, please come home and see them."

"This better be someone important." He says. I hope the daughter he thought was dead is important enough. He comes through the floo. I stand waiting in the kitchen. He comes through.

"Where are they then?" He asks.

"I'm right here dad." I say. He turns around.

"Ginny? Is that really you?" He asks.

"It's really me dad."

"Ginny!" He says. He drops everything and rushes to me. I as carefully as possible throw myself at him and wrap my arms around him, like I used to when I was little. I cry, dad tears up.

"Daddy." I say.

"Geez Ginny you've gotten strong." He says. I let myself fall back to the ground.

"I don't know." I say.

"Gin-bug, why'd you leave?" He asks.

"I made a mistake, I needed some time and some space to fix it." I say. I am not lying, I made many mistakes the night I was raped. I should have told someone, and used a contraceptive spell and I shouldn't have lied, I especially shouldn't have lied.

"Well, I am glad that you are home now." He says.

"Actually, I think I am going back to where I was. I made a lot of friends. Dad, I kinda started over there, things may not be perfect, but I like it. Some things have changed," More like lots. "But I love it there, I love the people and, I don't know." I say. "But, this time if I do go, I will tell you." I say.

"But Ginny all your family is here." Not that he knows. Not anymore..

"I know but, I have made a new family." I say.

"I just got you back." He says.

"I am not leaving now. I will stay for a while." I say.

"Ok." He says.

"We need to get the boys over, we need to get everyone over." Mum says.

"I can't wait to see the boys."

"And we can have Harry and Hermione too." Mum says. "I'd better start cooking.

"I will help." I say.

Me and mum start cooking. Dad starts flooing people.

"Surprisingly everyone is able to come." Dad says. "I told people they have to be here by six but no earlier than 5." Dad says.

"Perfect." I say.

When 5 comes, I leave the kitchen and go to my room. Memories come flooding back. I get dressed nicely. I am glad that mum didn't move anything. I do my hair nicely, but nothing too fancy. I do the same with my makeup. I then wait for 6 to arrive. A little after six I hear dad say very loudly.

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can eat." He says. I carefully sneak down the stairs, which isn't hard with how quiet I am on my feet now. I watch and make sure everyone is seated and not watching the stairs. I then walk up behind Charlie's chair,, because he is at the end of the table closest to the stairs. I make sure I am not too close. No one notices me. I then lean over and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi guys." I say. Everyone looks up. They stare at me. Charlie gets up and pulls me into a massive bear hug. I hug him back. Soon everyone joins us, in a massive group hug. Everyone saying how much they missed me and asking where I went and why.

"You guys, when Ginny is ready to answer our questions she will tell us. Now, Ginny, you look thin. Sit down and eat." Mum says.

I sit beside Charlie and Fred. It boggles my mind how much they have changed. With Charlie I knew to expect new scars but it seems they are all so different now. I get my own food.

"So not to pry, but wherever you went, was it nice there?" Fred asks.

"The people yes, the weather not so much." I say.

"I take it you made friends?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. I even have a boyfriend. And he has magic." I say.

"You were in a wizarding colony? We checked all of those a thousand times."

"No I wasn't in wizarding colony. I was just in a place where lots of interesting people are. Also, he doesn't have magic, he is magic." I say. George looks at me like I have horns.

"How is he magic?" Fred asks.

"He is a shape shifter. He takes form of a wolf. Some other the young men in his tribe are too. It is because there are vampires in the area." I smile. The twins and Charlie look at me like I am insane.

"What is this about vampires?" Bill asks from the other end of the table. I am not surprised that the word Vampires got his attention. Hermione also perks up, listening.

"I was living in an area with vampires. Hell I am friends with said vampires." I say. I try to contain my laughter as my entire family looks at me as though I have lost my mind. "They call themselves vegetarians. They only eat animals, game animals to be exact." I say.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Ron asks.

"No last time I checked my mind was safe inside my head." I say.

"I didn't seek them out, I was introduced by a friend."

"Let me guess he is a werewolf?" Harry asks sarcastically.

"Close, he is a shapeshifter, who takes the form of a wolf." I say. He stares at me like I am insane.

"Look, this all might sound a little crazy, but I never felt like I was in danger with them and they like me better than one of them likes her parents." I say, it is true, Ness would rather live with me than her parents any day.

"I think as long as you had good friends and were happy that is all that matters." Hermione says.

"I did. I took care of what I needed to." I say.

"I think we can all say we are glad you are home now." George says.

"Actually guys, I don't know if I am staying or going back. But for now can we just eat and be a family?" I ask.

Reluctantly, they agree. We have a nice dinner and I am glad to talk with them. I missed them a lot. After dinner people start to leave. Until it is just me, mum, dad and Charlie. My favourite people. I feel like I should tell dad, and maybe Charlie too. I trust them.

"Um, Dad, Charlie. I want to tell you guys the real reason I left." I say. They come sit with me in the living room.

"Promise you guys won't tell the others?" I ask.

"Of course not." Dad says.

"Never."

"Before I left, I was raped. I am not going to get into that. It happened. There is nothing that can be done, no more to be said there. I hated what happened so much I figured I could just block it out and it would go away. But it didn't. I got pregnant. I got scared and left." I say.

"You got pregnant?" Charlie asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Well that was max, six months ago. Did you get rid of it?" Charlie asks. Dad is just sitting there. Stunned.

"No."

"Then how is this working? Glamour?" Charlie asks.

"No. I was in an accident a few days ago. I when into premature labour. The baby was delivered early."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the baby?" Charlie asks.

"One of the vampire couples adopted her."

"Vampires? Are you insane? Are you seriously letting vampires adopt your child?" He asks.

"They are vegetarians. And Rosalie has wanted nothing more than a child, her husband feels the same." I say.

"So you had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Ginny, that's crazy, I mean. The maturity level needed to do something like that is crazy. I can't believe you were able to do it on your own. I mean, you must have had some amazing friends because there is no way you could've done that on your own." Charlie says.

"Thanks."

"Now if you don't mind my asking. How are you not broken and covered in bandages?"

"Because I went into premature labour, the doctors had to cut me open to get the baby out. That caused my heart to stop working. Because of what Tom did to me all those years ago, when my heart stopped and didn't beat for long enough dark magic was awakened. I am now more similar to my vampire friends than you." I say.

"Please tell me you don't drink people's or animal's blood."

"No, that is one of the few things that keeps me from being a vampire." I say.

"All I can say is this. If there is one good thing Voldemort ever did. It was that. He might not have even knowed he did it. But he gave you a second chance." Charlie says. I hug him.

"Come on, is that really the hardest you can squeeze?" He asks.

"No, but you don't want me to." I say.

"Why not?"

"My boyfriend and another member of his pack got in a fight. I basically threw my boyfriend who is probably more than double my weight, a good ten feet, he crashed into the wall and got a concussion." I say.

"Ok then, don't squeeze please and thank you." He says. We both laugh. It feels good to laugh with my older brother again. I just don't know if I want that or to be in Forks with Jacob and the Cullens.

 **A/N There you go. Another chapter**. **I hope the rape seen was decent. I didn't go super detailed but I went a little more detailed than in the first chapter. In the next chapter Ginny will be sitting there going "Decisions decisions" try to decide what to do next. (Sorry I had to do that and to anyone who isn't getting that rewatch/read Eclipse.) Please leave a review. Thnx.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N As I am writing this I am rewatching Breaking Dawn part 2. I admit, I can't stand all the Bella and Edward shit. Sorry to those who like them, but Kristen Stewart just sucks. I can't stand her, I really only watch the movies for certain things, like shirtless Taylor Lautner, lol. Most of the time i read the books tho. And also their relationship is not an ideal relationship (abusive), at least that is my opinion. Anyway onto the story.**

Ginny's POV

That night as I go to bed I can't help but think what I want to do. I just got back to my family, I want to be with them, but I would miss the Cullens, and Jacob. What would happen with us? He would have to leave someone, either his pack, or me. I go to bed wishing that is decision was easier. I don't sleep much, not that I need it.

The next morning when I head downstairs, I am surprised but unsurprised **.** Why pay for food when Molly Weasley will make you whatever you want for free?

"What can I say? She feeds me." Jacob says.

"You like anyone that will feed you." I say.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "What?" He asks. I go to get myself a glass of orange juice.

"Boys." I whisper in Mum's ear.

"Boys will be boys. Besides I don't mind feeding Jacob." She says.

"You feed everyone. I bet you, that if Voldemort had shown up at our door you would have fed him then killed him." I say. Mum doesn't say anything.

"So, Ginny. Carlisle thinks we all should talk."

"Who is all?" I ask.

"You, me, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Ness."

"About what?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Can they come here and talk?" I ask.

"I don't see why not." Jacob says, he sends a quick text to one of them. They arrive within minutes.

"Mrs. Weasley," Carlisle nods. "Hello Ginny." He says.

"Hi. So how will we talk to everyone?" I ask.

"Skype."

"That makes sense." I say.

Carlisle sets it all up, Him, Jacob, Alice and me sit at the table around Carlisle's laptop which has wifi from Carlisle's phone. As Carlisle sets it up dad comes down stairs.

"Oh. I didn't know we had company." He says.

"Um, dad, this is Carlisle Cullen, and that's Alice Cullen. They are friends. And this is Jacob Black, he is my boyfriend." I say. He looks friendly to Carlisle and Alice, but not so friendly at Jacob.

"Hello." He says. He keeps looking at Jake, who is wearing one of his sleeveless shirts, his tattoo visible. Dad pulls me aside.

"He is tattooed?" He asks.

"It is one tattoo, and it is a tribe thing. All the shapeshifters in his pack have one." I say.

"Does he have a job, can he support you?"

"Yes, he even owns his house." I say.

"I guess I shouldn't judge him on his looks." Dad says.

"No you shouldn't." I say.

"So, what is this?" Dad asks coming over and looking at the laptop.

"It is a form of technology." Alice says.

"Fascinating." he says, watching Carlisle.

"Can anyone tell me what the function of a pocket protector is?" Dad asks, as he goes into the kitchen.

"Well, people put them in their pockets so that if their pens leak or explode their shirts won't get ruined." Carlisle says.

"Interesting." Dad says getting himself some breakfast.

"Ok, everything is up and running so let's talk to everyone." Carlisle says.

We gather around the screen of Carlisle's laptop.

"Hey." Carlisle says. "So as you guys know, everyone in Forks thinks Ginny is dead, or at least everyone from the hospital, and her work. Also, we have been in Forks way too long. I am supposed to be 20 years older than I look, and people are starting to notice big time. We need to move." He says.

"Yes, it has been on the books quite a while." Esme says.

"I was thinking of where we could move." Carlisle says.

"Well, we came from Alaska, so that is out. Maybe somewhere in Canada?" Alice asks.

"No, we have spent quite a while in north America, I was thinking a little further." Carlisle says.

"We haven't lived in Russia in a while." Emmett suggests.

"I was thinking a little further west, and also I don't think it would be the best place with all the current events taking place in Russia.." He says.

"Europe?" Esme says.

"Yes, I was thinking of England." Carlisle says. I don't even have to see my face to know it has litten up. If we lived here in England, I wouldn't have to choose. I could have both.

"We haven't lived there in a long time." Rosalie says.

"No, we haven't and we have two houses here." Carlisle says. "I was thinking, that all of us would live in the bigger of the two and Jacob and Ginny could have their own place." Carlisle says.

"It sounds like an awesome idea." I say.

"There is just one problem." Rosalie says. "The baby, she can't leave the hospital for quite a while."

"By the time Jacob sells his house, if he wants to, and gets everything set up that way, the baby should be ready to leave the hospital by then." Carlisle says.

"So I think that is it, we are moving to England?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes." Is said multiple times.

"We will come home soon and get everything worked out." Carlisle says.

"Ok, see you in a few days."

"See you in a few days." He says and ends the video chat.

"Mum, dad, did you hear that? We are all going to live here in England." I say.

"That is great honey. This is awesome, you will be close to us but with the Cullens." Mum says.

"Yes. I think this could turn out very well, for everyone." Carlisle says.

"Thank you, Carlisle for moving your entire family to a different continent for me." I say.

"It really is nothing, we had to move anyway, and we already own houses out here, it really is no trouble, besides, we haven't lived here in a long time." Carlisle says.

"Thank you anyways." I say.

We stayed another three days before heading back to Forks. When we get back Rosalie is super happy. The adoption was finalized. I am glad she is so happy. I am staying at the Cullen's house because even being in the reserve, I can't take any chances. There could be someone who worked at the hospital. I feel bad though. Jared has been moved down to Omega, and has been told that he can leave the pack anytime, meaning they would rather he was gone. It really isn't his fault, me and Jacob were fine, and no one was hurt, yes what he did was careless but he shouldn't be told he has to leave.

At night I often find myself apparating to Jacob's house. I have been helping him fix the house so he can hopefully sell it. He wants the money so he can go to school in England. I am happy that he is going to try and go to school. Right now he is working at a garage, fixing cars. He is good at his job, and he could be getting worse pay, but he wants to do more with his life. He wants to be an engineer. I am glad he knows what he wants to do, because I have no idea. I want to go to school too, but in order to get into college, you have to have graduated from a school. I could do online schooling, I would be able to work at my own pace and who knows, maybe I could graduate and go to college in a couple of years. But then again, I could get a job in the wizarding world. I thought when I found out the Cullens were moving here all my problems would be solved, but now I have to choose which world to live in. It isn't as easy as it seems.

"So, have you decided anything yet?" Jacob asks as we work in the living room. We are painting it.

"Yeah, I decided that I have a really tough choice to make." I say. Jacob chuckles.

"Well, why don't you list the ups and downs of both and see if that helps." Jacob says.

"Well, in school I never knew what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I never really had a plan." I say.

"Ok. What is a bad thing about the muggle world."

"Well I have no muggle education. I would have to do online schooling. But with online schooling I can move at my own pace, and if I applied myself, I could graduate in just a couple years."

"Ok, pros of the wizarding world." Jacob says.

"Um, I don't know."

"It seems like you want to take the muggle route." Jacob says.

"I guess. And if I do that, then I could eventually do what the Cullen's do." I say.

"Yes you could." Jacob says.

"But at the same time, I don't know if that is what I want." I say.

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Jacob asks.

"Because there would be no moving on, they just repeat doing everything over and over again." I say.

"Well Carlisle is a doctor every time he moves, he doesn't get his degrees over and over." Jacob says.

"But how does that work?" I ask. "When Carlisle is applying for a job somewhere does he show them his degrees from 200 years ago?" I ask.

"True, I really don't know how he does that?" Jacob says.

"I think I want to go to school. I mean worst case scenario, when we move on I say I am part way through getting my degree and just hop into a school, do a few more months and get a job with my 'new' degree." I say.

"There you go. You figured it out." Jacob says.

"Yeah, I think I am going to go down the muggle world path." I say. "Jacob, what does it feel like, not aging but watching your loved ones grow older and die well you stay the same?" I ask.

"Well, when I lost my dad, it felt horrible, I was able to live on forever and he had to die, it felt so unfair. I mean I still looked seventeen. But then I realized, if everyone was immortal, then everything would be boring. Yes, you will have to watch your family grow old and die, but after a while it stops hurting, and you realize that because of you the memory of them will live on forever." Jacob says.

"I think is a beautiful way of putting that." I say.

"That is how it is." He says.

"So Jake, how are things in the pack?" I ask, knowing things are rocky in the pack.

"I am still pissed at Sam. Jared made a mistake, and we are both fine. Jared doesn't deserve this. Sam is doing everything he can to make Jared miserable." Jake says.

"Call Sam out on it. If you think it's unfair, tell him."

"But Sam is the Alpha." Jake says.

"He wasn't supposed to be. Take charge. You were supposed to be Alpha, why don't you take it back?" I offer.

"Because we are leaving soon." Jake says.

"True. But you should have say in what happens." I say.

"I guess." Jake says.

"Why don't you go talk to him now?" I ask.

"I might as well. I can hear the others, they are out doing something right now." Jake says. "I'm going." He says.

He pulls his clothes off and leaves the house. I watch from the window as he changes into his wolf form. The other wolves come out from the trees. They try to get Jacob to join them. There is some pissed looking body language coming from Jake. Suddenly Jacob and Sam are fighting. I grow fearful. The others quickly choose sides. I don't know them all, but I can assume who is taking whose side. Jared takes Jacob's side, Leah and Seth take his side too. Embry also joins Jacob. This leaves Sam with Paul, Quil, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea. The fight continues. Things look like they could go either way. The fighting is vicious. I fear for Jacob's safety. Sam and Jake are really beating on each other. Suddenly, Sam has Jake pinned. Everyone else on Jake's side is busy fighting the others on Sam's side. Things aren't looking good. I go to the door and watch from there. Sam goes for what looks like the kill.

"Stupefy!" I throw my hands up so they point at Sam. He is thrown back. This gives Jake a chance to get back on his feet. The fighting continues. I grow fearful that someone is going to die. I grab my new phone and call Ness.

"What's up?"

"The pack is fighting." I say.

"They fight all the time, it is just for play." She says.

"This time is different. Jake confronted Sam about what happened with Jared. This is life and death battling." I say.

"Is it just Sam and Jake?"

"No, the entire pack is divided. Sam, Paul, Quil, Brady, and Collin are on one side and Jake, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Jared are the other side." I say. "It is split right down the middle. Everyone is fighting someone." I say.

"This doesn't sound good." Ness says.

"It doesn't look good either." I say. "I have already used a stunning spell on Sam, so that he wouldn't kill Jake. They need to be stopped. Someone is going to die if they aren't." I say. I worry about Jake and everyone else on his side.

"Me and the others are coming. We will be there soon. Jake and everyone else on his side are going to be fine. Hopefully everyone will be ok." Ness says.

"Ok, just hurry." I say. I hang up. "Stupefy!" I scream and blast whoever Seth is battling. He is smaller and was pinned on the ground. He looked like he was about to have his throat ripped out. The wolf he was fighting gets up from the ground and looks to see who did that to him. I quickly pull back into the house. Realizing that now, I am in this too and the member on Sam's side wants my head for saving Seth's ass.

Ness's POV

"Everyone get down here quick!" I scream as soon as Ginny hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Esme asks.

"The entire pack is fighting. Not just play fighting, fight to the death fighting." I say. "The pack is divided right down the middle and Sam has the upper hand." I say.

"That doesn't sound good." Esme says. "It sounds like we should go keep the peace."

"And I thought they were supposed to be the peacekeepers." Rosalie says.

"Jacob needs our help. Ginny is already started stunning people on Sam's side." I say.

"Let's go." Carlisle says.

Me, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper run towards Jacob's house. We quickly find the battle ground. It really is all-out war. I see Ginny hiding in the house. With her back against the door. I head towards the house well my family joins the battle.

I knock on the door. "Ginny it's me open up." I say. She opens the door.

"They caught on that I was stunning them. They want my head too." She says.

"They can't hurt you easily though." I say.

"I keep forgetting, I guess I am just worried for Jake." She says.

"I am worried for him too. Let's go help him. I really don't want anyone dead." I say. Ginny nods. I know all the pack members even when they are in their wolf form. Seth is up against Collin. Leah against Brady, Embry is fighting Quil, Paul is fighting Jared. Sam and Jake fight each other. It is almost sad. Paul and Jared were close. Same with Embry and Quil. It is an unfair fight. Not to be sexist but Leah isn't as strong as the boys. Seth is smaller than all the others. Sam's side has the upper hand. Brady is younger, but he grew. He didn't change for a few years. Physically, he is between Seth and Jacob.. Collin did the same thing as Brady. Seth didn't though, and is smaller.

I see Emmett and Jasper keep on attacking Sam from the behind. It is clear that us vampires are helping. We do everything we can. Ginny stuns the wolves on Sam's side as often as possible. Finally after a while Sam and those on his side start to back down, they then disappear into the forest. It is clear that Jake and his side won. They change back. Most of them covered in pink, fading lines and marks.

"Thanks for helping us." Seth says.

"No problem." I say.

"I think I owe my life to you Gin." Jake says.

"No problem." She says and kisses him. I get a little grossed out watching my brother make out with my best friend.

"This only leaves one problem." Jake says.

"What?" Alice asks.

"Well the entire pack is divided. Sam isn't going to back down. None of us would ever be let back in even if we wanted to." Jake says.

"Yeah, what are we going to do? I mean, Jake, you are going to England. What will happen to us?" Seth asks.

"I wouldn't put it past the Bastard to come after us again once you guys leave." Leah says.

"Neither would I." Jake says. "Let's get something to eat. I have food." He says leading the others into his house.

"Ness, Ginny, we are going to go for a hunt." Esme says.

"Ok." Ginny says.

"I will stay here." I say. Me and Ginny go into the house. The boys and Leah are eating some Caesar salad with chicken.

"We have food hon away." Jake says through a mouth full of salad. I understand what it means, I am used to it.

The pizza guys gets here. They ordered 6 large pizza's, the sad thing is, it might last two hours, but even that is doubtful. They also got pop for free because their order was over $50. They also ordered wings. The total comes to $145. I cringe. Jacob pays for most of it but the others chip in. Me and Ginny grab a few pieces well they finish paying and get the receipt. Once everyone has their pizza we end up watching some movie. When it is over Jacob stands up.

"Well this was fun, we need to figure out what we are going to do. Sam isn't going to let you guys stay here, if he even lets you live, once I leave." Jacob says.

"You're right. He is an ass. He won't let us stay for a second more unless you are here." Jared says.

"Well, it is clear now. We are two separate packs."

"Well Jake, what are we going to do? It is up to you, are our leader."

"I always was supposed to be Alpha." Jake says in a tone that isn't bragging but more like he is happy to finally have what was meant to be his all along. "Well, you guys aren't being forced to do anything, but you guys could come to England, it would be up to you guys to find your own places though." Jacob says.

"Having to find a new place and pay moving and the house is better than staying here and having my head ripped off." Leah says.

"Yeah. I agree with Leah." Jared says. Embry nods agreeing. And Seth well, Seth would go anywhere Jacob and his sister went.

"So, are we all moving?" Jake asks. They all nod.

"Ok, well start looking for houses, the Cullens, Ginny and I are leaving in 2.5 months." Jake says. They nod and leave. I then go home too. I just hope that Sam won't try anything before we move.

 **A/N What do you think? Is Sam right or Wrong with what he did to Jared? Jacob didn't say it in a braggadocious way (lol, and to those who don't get it watch this, :** **/ldfF6chin5s** **.) Let me know what you think with a review. Thnx.**


	18. Hello

Hi guys, I know it has been forever since I updated my story Change. Lately I have been going through a lot, my mom has been in and out of the hospital, and I have been having health issues recently. But another reason I haven't update is I am stuck. I am not sure where I want the story to go or if I want it to go on. So I need some ideas. Is there something you would like to see happen? I am open to ideas. I know this story is rated M so don't be afraid to suggest everything, but I can't promise anything. I will take in any ideas I can get. So give me an idea or 2 give me a 1000 ideas if you want. I don't want to abandon this story so give me ideas.

BookwormFOREVER15


End file.
